The Wedding Ring
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: AU. Inuyasha and Miroku go home for Inuyasha's Mother's birthday. Many things have changed since they've last been there. Is an InuKag and MirSan fanfic. Chapter TWENTY is up!
1. 28 Degrees

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This is my newest fic out, yay for the fic. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter One - 28 Degrees

Inuyasha stood in the freezing cold with his hands in his pockets and a hood on his head, snowflakes grazing his cheeks. At least his backpack gave him some warmth.

"It's fucking cold out..." He said bluntly. He turned his head to find that he was talking to no one. He looked across the street to see his cousin, Miroku, talking with two girls. "Jeez." He made a face in disgust then yelled his name to get his attention, "Miroku!" Miroku turned his gaze from the girls and smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug. He ran across the street over to Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked and Inuyasha just gave him that same disgusted look.

"The bus'll be here in a few, lecher." He told him. Miroku took his hands and blew in them for warmth.

"Hey, I don't see you talking to any girls." He said. Inuyasha looked at him in annoyance.

"Maybe that's because one, you're a pervert and two, I don't want to talk to anyone in 10 degree weather!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Correction, 28 degree weather." Miroku said with a pointed finger in the air. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"And yet, it feels like 10!" Miroku put his hands up in surrender, his backpack almost falling off. A few minutes later the bus arrived.

"These things are gross." Inuyasha said as the bus door opened and they both gave their 50 cents.

"I never knew you cared about personal hygiene, Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically as they went to the back of the bus which held the only empty seats.

"I don't, it's just I think they're gross." He said as if the discussion was over.

"Um, Inuyasha, that's caring about personal hygiene." Miroku retaliated. Inuyasha gave him a scathing glare that shut him up. Five minutes went by and an awkward silence had passed between the two. "Think we should stop for some coffee before we head home?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

"S'long as it's hot." He said, rubbing his hands together. "How's it cold in _here?_ Aren't busses supposed to have heating?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

"How is it that you can get angry at the cold?" Miroku asked, amused. The two were going home for Inuyasha's mother's birthday to catch up. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, had asked them to come, said she wanted to see her little boys all grown-up again. They'd, of course, groaned in annoyance but agreed to go. Inuyasha and Miroku (A/N: cousins, don't forget lol) went to the same College and so, since they both didn't have a car, they decided the cheap busses would have to do.

"Piss off." Inuyasha said and Miroku bit his tongue to keep from laughing. It was early October and for some strange reason, the weather had been going all over the place. 28 Degrees in October was pretty much unheard of in Tokyo. (A/N: Actually.. idk if there's any truth to that lol just bare with me) They were heading to Kyoto. The trip would take 7-8 hours, maybe more if they stopped.

"Sooo, now we gotta make a decision." Miroku commented.

"On what?" Inuyasha looked rudely confused. Miroku sighed.

"What are we going to get your mom, my aunt, for her birthday?" He answered tiredly and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, when we stop for coffee we can check out the stores around I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, now that's the second thing, we're we gonna stop for coffee? Starbucks or Dunk's?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Inuyasha said seriously. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Eh, let's go with the one we see first." Miroku agreed. They came across a Starbucks first. Miroku pressed the long yellow button that told the bus driver someone asked for a stop.

"I hate when they just continue to drive." Miroku said.

"Yeah, pisses me off." Inuyasha commented and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Everything pisses you off." He muttered and Inuyasha gave him a quick punch in the arm.

"Hey, we signaled for a stop!" Inuyasha yelled up to the front.

"Too bad, it ain't at a regular stop yet! The next one's just up ahead!" The bus driver yelled back. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other then nodded. The two got up, walked up to the front of the bus, then Inuyasha got in the poor guy's face.

"Stop the bus, or suffer the consequences." Inuyasha said menacingly. The guy wasn't impressed.

"Oooh I'm shaking." He continued to drive.

"Fine," Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. "Then I'm just gonna have to let your boss know what a great guy you've been." The bus stopped the moment Inuyasha dialed a number.

"Please don't, I need this job. I got 3 kids at home and I can barely feed 'em." He said desperately. Miroku frowned and nudged Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go." Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha shut his cell phone and looked at the driver.

"Thanks." He said to him, not meaning it. The driver smiled slightly.

"Yeah, whatever. Get outta here." He told them, his tone angry but the smile never leaving his face. "Heh, they'll get what's coming to 'em." The moment he opened the door, the cold air hit them hard. They both stepped out and wished they were back on the bus.

"Where was that Starbucks again?" Miroku asked, the wind stinging his face.

"Uh, I think it was back that way." Inuyasha said as the bus drove away, making an awful noise and leaving them to taste its exhaust. "Ugh..."

"Yeah, probably because the bus is going that way." Miroku roared over the wind. The sun had already set and the sky was dark and the streetlights gave only so much light. But, for some reason, the snow that began to fall was comforting. They crossed the busy street to the other side where the restaurants and sidewalk were. A few minutes later, they were at the Starbucks.

"Finally," Inuyasha said, his ears frozen and red and his patience level wearing thin.

"Two coffees and two bagels with the cream cheese on the side." Miroku told the woman at the register.

"Sure, be done in a minute." She told him with a flirty smile.

"Yep, no problem." Miroku winked.

"You disgust me." Inuyasha said once she was gone.

"And your point is?" Miroku asked as she came back with their coffees on a tray along with their bagels which were cooked perfectly.

"Ya know, we have other flavors." She said, beginning to twirl a strand of her hair with her two fingers.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, there's strawberry... and ummm there's blueberry.. and uh there's also.. I forget the rest." She giggled in a ditzy manner.

"Oh, you forget?" Inuyasha mimicked and she didn't catch his sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but those two.." She blew a bubble from her gum. "UGH they're to diiie for!" She sang and Inuyasha and Miroku bit the side of their cheeks to halt their laughing.

"I think we'll pass." Miroku told her.

"Well, you're missing out! Talk to ya later boys." She batted her eye lashes. The boys walked away with their tray and sat at a table which was away from the register.

"Wow." Inuyasha commented.

"Wow is right. Hey did you even want a bagel?" Miroku asked.

"No, not really. But, I'm kinda hungry now anyways." He told Miroku, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good?" Inuyasha nodded. "Thank God," Miroku took a sip and agreed, it was good.

"So, any ideas on the present?" Inuyasha asked, his mood lighter.

"Nah, but we'll find something."

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha and Miroku both began to spread their cream cheese.

"Hey," Miroku said as he took a bite of his bagel. "She gave me an onion bagel." He said, delighted.

"Ew." Inuyasha said in disgust, his was luckily regular. "You're gonna stink..." Inuyasha said. His backpack was still on and he pulled it off to look at the contents within it. "Least I got toothpaste." Twenty minutes passed and they were both done with their bagel. (Wow they're slow...)

"What did you pack in there, anyway?"

"Just stuff." Inuyasha gave a shrug. "I packed some fresh clothes, money, shit we need I guess. What did you put in yours?"

"Same stuff."

"We should ask that girl when the next bus leaves and where the stop is before we go shopping for the gift." Inuyasha said, thinking logically for a change. Miroku was bemused but nodded his head in agreement. They both took the last sips of their coffee, went to the restroom, then walked up to the counter to ask the girl when and where the bus would be.

"Oh, just at the end of this street and the next one leaves at... Let's see." She looked at the clock behind her, it was 9:15. "10:35. So, you boys on a road trip or something?" They nodded.

"We're headed to Kyoto for my _aunt_ and his _mom's_ birthday." Miroku told her.

"So, these women special to you or somethin'?" Inuyasha's eye twitched. And to think, she seemed a bit normal just moments before.

**A/N: Mmk, that's it for chapter one. Now, please review if ya liked it! lol. **


	2. The Jewelry Shop

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Second chappy to The Wedding Ring. Hope everyone likes it! Now, enjoy. Hehe bare with spelling mistakes too lol. **

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to keep a close eye on the time. The current time was 9:30 and the next bus was coming at 10:35. Luckily, they found a nice jewelry shop that they were sure to find a gift for Inuyasha's mom at.

"Hey, what about that one." Miroku said, pointing at a huge flower diamond that was entirely too tacky, big, and ugly.

"You have awful jewelry taste." Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged with a smile. A woman cleared her throat and they both nearly jumped out of their skin. "Jeez!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She begged and they forgave her. "I was just wondering if I could help you with anything. By the way, I'm Charlotte."

"Uh, actually," Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we're looking for a gift to give your mom and aunt at their birthday."

"Well, how much money do you have?" The woman asked them. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I have about 65 bucks." He told her. Miroku smirked at the fact he had a few more dollars than him.

"I have exactly 72 dollars." He said smugly. The woman smiled.

"I have just the thing, be right back." She went into the back and came out with a polished, red mahogany, wooden rectangle, memory box. The name John Smith was in large letters and underneath was a little poem. It was all displayed on a beach background. "This is just an example. You can put your own little title and the poem or prayer of your choice." Then she opened it. On the inside, it was outlined in dark green velvet. "Now, what to use for the title? Hmm, I've never had to work with the son and nephew, it's always one or the other."

"How about, Mom dash Aunt." Inuyasha said with sarcasm and Miroku snorted.

"No, I don't think so." Miroku said.

"Oooh, what about A Sea of Memories, or something sweet like that?" She asked them.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Miroku told her.

Suddenly she gasped and said, "Ah ha! I got it, you can put the title of the poem you choose! I am something we like to call a genius." She said, laughing. This time, Inuyasha's eye wasn't the only one to twitch.

"Who's we? You're the only one here." Miroku said with a gulp. She laughed crazily then went in the back to get the book of poems.

"Inuyasha, what's the time?" Miroku asked him and he took out his cell phone.

"It's 9:45, least we got some time." Inuyasha said as he tucked his phone away.

"You boys need to be somewhere?" The woman asked them when she back out.

"Yeah, we gotta catch the next bus that comes at 10:35." Miroku told her and she laughed quietly as she placed the book down on a table.

"Actually, the next bus leaves at 11:15, who told you otherwise?" She asked. The vain in Inuyasha's head began to show.

"I'm gonna give that girl a piece of my mind.." He said with his fist in the air, growling.

"Uh, he okay?" Charlotte asked, alarmed. Miroku chuckled softly while backing away from him.

"Sure, he's fiiine. Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku told him. Oddly enough, he did.

"Let's just get this shit over with." He said angrily and they went through the poems. Poem after poem they couldn't find anything that they thought would be good for Inuyasha's mom, that seemed to match _them._ "How about we just make our own?"

"Sure," Miroku agreed. Fifteen minutes later, they had created a wonderful poem.

An Amazing Woman

We know that we can be difficult,  
And sometimes we can be rude.  
But every day we take a moment,  
To stop and think of an amazing woman, you.

Whether we're at school or at home,  
We miss your tender touch.  
No matter what one of us might say,  
We love you anyway.

So here's to an amazing woman!  
A wonderful Mom and Aunt,  
Who showed us what we could be, lies within our heart.  
We know you'll always be there for us...

Happy birthday you amazing woman.  
Love your son and nephew,  
Inuyasha and Miroku

"Wow," Charlotte breathed with a smile after reading the poem. "Whoda thunk."

"All the nice stuff's Miroku." Inuyasha said, blushing.

"It's all nice, really. You two did a great job." She said to them.

"Yeah, thanks. How much is it gonna be?" Miroku asked her.

"Well, you still have to choose you background. They decided to go with a silver plaque and Edwardian Script for the lettering. "That's gonna be 78 bucks, oh and don't forget, plus tax..."

"Keh (A/N: Makes sooo much more sense then feh... just saying), no problem, we're splitting the money." Inuyasha said and she nodded her head.

"It'll be done in about a half hour, an hour at the most." She told them and they nodded their heads and let her get to work.

"What's the time?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who pulled out his cell.

"It's 10:34." He said with sigh of relief. "Thank goodness Charlotte corrected us about the bus times that chick told us. We would've had the wrong times and been out there freezing our asses off." He said in a ticked off tone. "But it's good the bus comes later, or else we wouldn't have been able to get this gift ready."

"Yeah, true." Inuyasha said distantly.

"What's up?" Miroku asked him.

"Oh nothing... I just saw the bus go by." Inuyasha said, his voice beginning to get scarily quiet.

"What?"

"Oh yeeeah the bus JUST WENT BY!" Inuyasha said, no longer containing his fury. "Does no one know the true times around here?"

"Shh, dude, chill out okay. I'm sure Charlotte does, she seems good with it and besides look at your cell phone." It was 10:36. "Maybe she knew it would take us while to get the gift ready and told us the next bus time." This calmed him slightly.

"We'll have to ask her when she comes out from the back." Inuyasha said, still slightly angry. At exactly 11:02, Charlotte came back with her finished product.

"It's beautiful, thanks Charlotte." Miroku said. She blushed slightly.

"No problem, that'll be 79 dollars. You two better hurry, the bus is coming in a few."

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha eyed her. She cowered slightly but nodded her head.

"Of course! I take that bus every night too." She told them.

"Oh, okay thanks." Inuyasha said, his tone lightened. Miroku smiled tiredly and shook his head.

"Charlotte, you think you could get this wrapped in a box for us or something?" Miroku asked and she nodded. At 11:08 everything was done and paid for.

"Now, let's go." She said, putting on her fake fur coat. "I hate the real stuff." She answered to their questioning looks. "It's animal cruelty!" She defended. Still, they just nodded and went to the stop. When they finally reached their stop it was 11:12 and the bus wasn't there yet.

"Oh joy, it's gonna be late!" Inuyasha yelled. The wind had gone and the air was still but to just take in a breath of air was painful.

"Don't yell!" Charlotte fumed.

"Fine, but if the bus ain't here in 5 minutes I'm doing some more yellin cause I can." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku chuckled.

"So, Miroku, where are you guys headed?" She asked.

"We're going to Kyoto for Inuyasha's mother's birthday. It'll be a nice little reunion. When my mom got in a car accident, she took me in and Inuyasha and I became like brother's and she, like my mother." He explained. "When my mom got better I was ecstatic, it happened when I was 5 and I stayed with them till I was 13. I was happy she was better but sad I had to leave em."

"Aw, well it's good she got better."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." he grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "We're you going?"

"I'm headed home which is just a few blocks down but I despise walking." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Stop yapping! It's freezing..." Inuyasha stated the obvious. They all turned their heads as they heard the bus coming down the street. "Finally!" They all gave their 75 cents, didn't know why it was higher but still, gave it. The three sat beside one another in the back where the cushioned seats were. Poorly cushioned but still cushioned. Ten minutes later they were saying their goodbyes to Charlotte.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you two, see ya around." She said waving goodbye as she got off the bus.

"Yeah, see ya charlotte!" Miroku yelled, smiling.

"Bye." Inuyasha said, kindly enough. They heard her chuckle as she left the bus.

"Well, she was nice." Miroku said.

"Yeah, ya know what I noticed?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"You didn't flirt with her, not your taste or something?" Inuyasha asked him, still smirking. Inuyasha received a punch in the arm and rubbed the pain away. "Hey! What was that for?"

"She was nice, why corrupt a nice girl?" Miroku laughed at the look on his companion's face. "Go to sleep, I'm gonna ask the guy when he think we'll arrive at Kyoto." Miroku said and he walked up to the front, Inuyasha's eyes ripping through his chest. He laughed to himself. "Sir, when do you think this bus will arrive at Kyoto?" Miroku asked.

"This one won't, it'll arrive at the halfway point tomorrow at 12:45 in the afternoon. Then that bus will take you to Kyoto. Now, sit down young man." The bus driver said kindly in a high pitched and nasally voice.

"Sure.." Miroku looked at the tag on his shirt. "Myoga." The man smiled and Miroku walked back to Inuyasha who was still awake.

"No one except my mother tells me to sleep, you do know that right?" Inuyasha asked him and Miroku laughed in a tired manner.

"Well then I can't wait till we get home." Miroku said and put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Niiight."

"Sure, night." Inuyasha didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about his mom and going home. 'See ya soon mom...' He thought then rested his eyes. Tomorrow would be exciting.

**A/N: YAY! That's all for now, new chapter coming sooooon!**


	3. Three's A Pair

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N:**** It's chapter threee! Lol, as you can clearly see, I'm having a lot of fun with this one and updating it as much as possible. Which only means I'm neglecting my other fics, so I'd much appreciate reviews to know I'm not wasting my time lol.. ENJOY!**

"Does that guy ever shut up?" Inuyasha asked, sitting slouched and aggravated at being woken up by a man talking to a woman. Miroku yawned and shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Well, it was kinda rhetorical." Inuyasha said, uncrossing his arms to stretch. "What t-time is it?" He yawned out.

"Says that it's 6:30 A.M. on my watch. What about yours?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha pulled his phone out to see.

"Says it's 6:32, mine's right yours is wrong." Inuyasha said, stifling a yawn.

"Sure, I bet."

"I'm serious, look at the clock up there." Inuyasha pointed at the bus clock that said 6:31. Miroku stared at him.

"What is your point, please tell me."

"Well, everyone knows that bus clocks are always one minute behind. So clearly, my time's right and yours," Inuyasha grinned. "Is wrong."

"I'm too tired to disagree." Miroku said, leaning back on the chair.

"So, think we should stop anytime soon to get breakfast or something?" Inuyasha asked, putting his backpack behind him to use for as a cushion. Miroku wiped his face to try to shake off the sleep then shut them.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, this bus goes to a halfway point, then we can get something to eat."

"What halfway point?"

"Inuyasha, honestly, a halfway point, halfway to Kyoto."

"Ooh."

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm starving. How the hell are we gonna last almost a whole day without food?"

"Trust me, we'll manage."

"No, I'll manage and you'll die of starvation." Inuyasha said maliciously.

"And how's that?" Miroku said, opening an eye to look at him.

"I brought some snacks and they're all in my bag." He told him. Miroku smirked.

"I can't believe you find me dumb, Inuyasha."

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Shut up." Then he got back to his last comment. "I have food too ya know." Miroku lazily crossed his arms.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, knowing he didn't pack anything.

"Yeah, really."

"Well, then let's see it."

"...Sure, just give me a sec." Miroku reached in his bag. Nothing.

"Inuyasha, did you...?" Inuyasha looked the other way.

"What?"

"You did! You took my food!"

"What? Nooo, not me." Inuyasha said, opening his bag to get the food and eat it before Miroku caught him.

"Ha! What's that you're eating?"

"What, this? Oh nuffing." He said with a stuffed mouth.

"You lie!" Inuyasha turned, his mouth empty.

"Miroku, I can't believe you'd think I'd look deliberately in your bag, while you were asleep, to see if you had any food in it, and then steal it!" Inuyasha said with mock hurt.

"Oh yeah, I bet, gimme some of that."

"...No... mine." Inuyasha gobbled some more of the bar down. There was one more left. "Ugh, here." Inuyasha handed him the whole breakfast bar while he finished off the other.

"Thank you, I'm proud."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha slouched back in seat and sulked.

"Hey, would you boys keep the noise down?" The man who'd been talking so loud he'd woken them up asked in a rude tone. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Not for you, old man!" He boomed and Miroku discreetly punched him the leg.

"Uh, sorry. He's not a morning person." Miroku told the man.

"Like I care," He rudely turned around and Miroku had, had it with this guy.

"Hey, asshole, you don't own this bus! You might wanna think about that next time you're squawking at 6 in the morning!" Miroku yelled. The man turned around.

"I was not!"

"Oh yeah ya were," Inuyasha said, his eyes bugging out. "My friend and I were trying to catch some sleep and you were talking to that woman next to you who was probably BORED out of her mind, and you were NOT being quiet." The man was blushing slightly at the two boys comments and looked at the woman beside him.

"This is my wife!" He yelled back. It was Inuyasha turn to slightly blush.

"Why don't you both shut up!" A young lady stood up and fumed at the two people in the back. "I'll tell ya what," Her face was red with anger. "If all three of you don't shut up, I'll come back there and make you!" She flexed her fist and cracked her knuckles while she laughed crazily under her breath.

"Okay young lady, okay." The old man said nervously. Inuyasha and Miroku both laughed quietly in amusement. Then they noticed that girl was walking to the back.

"Hey," She said cheerily.

"Uh, hey." They said in unison.

"I'm Sango, by the way."

"I'm Miroku."

"Inuyasha." She laughed.

"I just wanted to let you two know, I was really yelling at that old guy." She whispered, going closer to them. Miroku smirked in amusement. "He was talking up a storm this morning, wouldn't stop! And trust me, you weren't the only ones who woke up because of it." She sat down on one of the seats across from them.

"Well Sango, it is a pleasure to meet you up close. You're beautiful from afar, but this..." Miroku's eyes traveled her body. Inuyasha smacked himself openly.

"Nice one, smart ass." He said in a hushed tone. Sango was growing red with anger and stood up then bent down.

"So, ya like whatcha see?" She asked him. He nodded his head smiling like crazy, being the pervert he was. "Well.." Then she slapped Miroku's smile right off his face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" She sat back down.

"For being a pervert." She answered simply.

"Oh," He grinned and got a kick in the shins. "Hey!"

"If you'd stop being a pervert, I wouldn't have to do that."

"No one invited you over here, you came yourself." Miroku said, getting a little angry.

"Shut up Miroku, you're only getting what you deserve." Inuyasha said stiffly. "You're welcome to stay Sango." Inuyasha said, enjoying Miroku's suffering. Sango smiled at him for thanks.

"So, where are you guys going?" She asked with interest.

"We're going to Kyoto." Miroku told her. Her eyes seemed to light up.

"Me too! We're having a little get together I think, don't know though." Sango told them. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Us too, we're going back for my mom's birthday." Inuyasha let her know.

"That's cool, I'm just going 'cause I was invited by my mom. She told me it'd be fun, which I doubt. The house it's gonna be at is absolutely gorgeous. I got a picture of it in the mail, look at that yard!" She showed them the picture and they gasped.

"Weird!" Inuyasha said.

"What, what is it?" Sango asked.

"Well, that's my aunt's place. That's where we're going." Miroku told her. "Isn't it so strange you're going too?"

"Whoa, yeah that is weird." Sango said. Then Inuyasha and Miroku saw her mood lighten from her 'whoa' one. "This is actually gonna be pretty fun." She grinned. The other two were confused.

"Fun?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Well yeah, I've decided I'm gonna travel there with you two. Mom always said, 'There's positives in threes. In case one of ya dies, there's always another person there to take their place!'" Sango told them, her ponytail bobbing up and down at her excitement.

"Riiiiight," Miroku said, his brow lifted.

"Hehe, okay then." Inuyasha said, backing further into his seat.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." She laughed. "Well, the last part was. But the part about me traveling with you two, not so much a joke. What do you think, maybe?" She looked at them hopefully.

"Sure, what's the point in splitting up when we're gonna see each other at the party anyway?" Miroku said logically.

"Right!" Sango said, her fist in the air.

"Hey, am I not entitled to an opinion?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shook his head.

"I already know your opinion."

"So?"

"So. You'd say, 'No way in hell is she coming!' and yet she'd still come because I'd say it's okay. Deal with it, you know I'm right."

"Feh," Was all he said then he crossed his arms and ignored the other two for the next ten minutes.

"Soooo," Sango said. "Anybody know what time it is?"

"It's... hang on a sec." Miroku took out his cell phone. "It's 7:05."

"7:07..." Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Nothin," Inuyasha said and ignored them some more. The other two sighed to themselves almost simultaneously.

"So, do you think your mom knows my aunt?" Miroku asked her. She shrugged, not really knowing.

"Probably, why else would she have invited me?"

"True, well it's just funny Inuyasha and I have never heard of you. What's your last name?"

"Taijiya." She told him and he nodded his head. The name did sound familiar now that he thought of it.

"Oh right, you're mom and my aunt always, and I mean always, talked on the phone!" He said with realization.

"What's your last name?" She asked him.

"Oh it's Priest."

"Nice," She said with a small giggle.

"Hey, I like it." He defended with a smile on his face. "Anyway, that's not her last name, it's mine. Hers is Takahashi."

"Well, now that you mention it, you're right. They did talk on the phone constantly." She said. "They must be good friends." Sango smiled, settling the matter.

"I've decided..." Inuyasha began painfully and randomly. "That Sango can join us on our way home." Miroku laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay," Miroku said.

"Thank you!" Sango got up and hugged him.

"Gah! Get off of me!" He yelled and Miroku began to sweat drop.

"Yay! I promise, I won't be annoying or talk a lot. Do you think I talk a lot? Some people say I do but my friends say they're insane. I mean, I talk just like everyone else and..." Sango went on.

Inuyasha and Miroku just sat there, watching her talk thinking, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

**A/N (At the end of the chapter):**** Okay, well that's it for now. Pleeeease review! Chapter four's coming soon, trust me lol. **


	4. Myoga

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha... and neither do you...

A/N: Chapter FOUR! So, I got _some _reviews for the last chapter and I decided that, eh, I want to continue with it anyway. SO, here it is, Chapter Four. Enjoy!

"What do you two want to eat?" Sango yelled from the hot dog stand.

"Ummm, maybe ahh, let's see... A HOT DOG?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Geesh, ya didn't have to yell!" Sango said as she ordered three hot dogs. They were finally at the halfway point.

"I'm going to talk with the bus driver, see how long it'll take us to get to Kyoto and when we're leaving." Miroku said. Then he jogged over to the waiting bus. As he stepped inside he saw that it was a coach bus. "Ooo, I like. Hey, uh... wait a sec, Myoga?" Myoga turned around in his seat and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I thought you only drove us halfway.."

"Well, that was before the other guy decided to be a jerk and called in sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You wanted to know something?"

"How'd ya know?" Miroku smirked.

"Well, why else come early onto the bus?"

"Right. Um, well I was just wondering when you thought that the bus would reach Kyoto and what time are we leaving?"

"We're leaving in a half hour and it'll take about two hours, Heh not really a halfway point now."

"Honestly." Miroku laughed. "Well, thanks."

"See ya later.. uh?"

"Miroku."

"Ah, Miroku." Myoga waved and then he walked over to Inuyasha and Sango who were arguing once more.

"I didn't want _relish!_" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." Sango said calmly as she took a bite of her hot dog.

"Relish... is disgusting. I wanted mine plain! If I'd said I wanted it, this would be a different story, but I didn't!"

"Hey, damn you guys, shut up." Miroku said as he reached them.

"No," Inuyasha said but he obeyed.

"Here ya go." Sango handed him his hot dog and they all found a bench to sit at.

"I'm so glad you joined us Sango." Miroku said with a charming smile. Sango began to smile too, then she felt a smooth hand on her ass.

"Miroku..." She growled out. His hand immediately let her alone, but it was too late. A crisp slap was heard through the air and Inuyasha snickered. The handprint on Miroku's face was renewed.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you to stick around," Inuyasha said. "I just forgot." That earned him a smaller slap on the arm from Sango. "Hey!" She just shrugged and finished off her food.

"You guys got any drinks in those bags of yours?" She asked and Miroku pulled three Coke cans out of his bag.

"Here," He handed Inuyasha and Sango theirs. Three clicks were heard and Inuyasha began to yell.

"MIROKU!"

"What?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You gave me the shaken up one!" He fumed.

"Hehe,"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha's shirt was completely soaked.

"Take it off." Sango said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha grinded out.

"Take your shirt off." Sango said extra slow to make sure her understood her. Inuyasha growled under his breath but he didn't want to smell like Coke when he got home and being sticky would just make things difficult. So, he took his shirt off. Sango marveled at his amazing chest, not too bulk... but still, he had a six pack and his arms weren't limp, they were slightly muscled. (Little A/N: I hate huge muscled dudes, the way I'm imagining Inuyasha right now, perfect. Do what you will with my description.) Miroku punched her lightly on the leg.

"What?" Sango asked innocently.

"Yeah right." Miroku took a sip of his drink and Sango laughed quietly. Then, Inuyasha sat down.

"Miroku, you got an extra shirt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why, you don't need one." Sango said, staring openly at his chest which earned her another little punch in the leg.

"I'm the only one who gets to be a pervert." He mumbled and Sango laughed again.

"Miroku, once again, ya got an extra shirt?" Inuyasha asked, getting angry and his volume getting louder.

"No!" Miroku yelled.

"Jeez, ya didn't have to yell." Inuyasha said.

"But you.. I didn't.. ahh." Miroku said exasperatedly. Sango laughed and went into her luggage bag.

"Here," She handed him a girl shirt.

"It's pink..." Inuyasha commented.

"So? At least it's a shirt." Sango said.

"I'm not wearing it." Inuyasha threw it back.

"Don't you _have_ to wear a shirt on the bus?" Miroku asked with smirk.

"No." Inuyasha lied stubbornly. "...Yes, come on Miroku." Miroku threw him his spare shirt. "Thank you." Inuyasha said as he put the black t-shirt on.

"Time's just about up, boys." Sango said, wiping her hands and throwing her trash away. "Let's go." She smiled as they both grunted. "Cooome on." She told them, coaxing with her hands and walking ahead.

"Fine... She's not coming back with us is she?" Inuyasha asked Miroku in a whisper and he shrugged.

"I hope," Miroku said as he stared blatantly at her butt. Suddenly, she turned around with fire in her eyes.

"Mirokuuu!"

"What?" He asked with guilty innocence in his voice.

"Eyes UP TOP!" She told him. Miroku shuddered, how the hell did she know? As soon as they got onto the bus, Myoga signaled last call for everyone to get on.

"I hope you all have a nice little drive." Myoga said and a rude little kid told him to shut up. Myoga just shook his head and began to drive the bus.

"Wow, this is nice." Sango said as she snuggled into her seat. They'd decided that wherever they sat on the bus, it would be cushioned and Miroku had wanted to talk to Myoga some more. So, they sat up front.

"Mmm, I agree." Inuyasha said and he shut his eyes. Sango followed.

"So, Myoga, why'd ya get in the bus business?" Miroku asked. Myoga smiled at his curiosity.

"Don't know, just like to travel a lot and give information." Myoga shrugged.

"That's good." Miroku said, nodding his head.

"Myoga, how long you been driving busses?" Sango asked tiredly, her eyes still shut.

"Well, I think it's been twenty years." He told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wow," Sango frowned slightly. "You ever get to see your family?"

"Don't have much family," He told them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sango said frowning again. Miroku found it comical watching her brow furrow and her face expressions with her eyes shut. He got reeeally close to her face and watched her talk to see if she'd notice him.

"No, that's okay. Every once in a while, kids like you, Miroku, and your other friend..."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted sleepily.

Myoga smiled. "...Come along and become a part of my family." He said sweetly. Sango smiled a bright smile that captivated Miroku who was still mere inches away from her face.

"That's wonderful." She said.

"Yeah, really is." Miroku whispered. Sango opened her eyes and gasped.

"Miroku?" She questioned.

"Uhh..." Was his only response then she began to laugh and couldn't stop.

"What are you.. doing?" She asked him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Your face," He traced her face with the tip of his finger. "It was... amusing." Sango had been captivated until that moment.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." Miroku told her.

"Huh." Sango pushed him roughly back in his seat. "And stay there!" Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter anymore and opened one eye.

"What is wrong with you, man? Seriously." He said, snickering. Miroku just made a frustrated noise and relaxed in his seat. Myoga chuckled slightly then drove on in silence.

TWO HOURS LATER (Kyoto)

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Myoga." Sango said as she bent down to hug the short little man.

"You too Sango," He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're stories were really funny and they made the ride bearable. We also learned quite a bit." Miroku said as he shook his hand.

"See ya 'round Myoga." Inuyasha said in a kind voice.

"Yep, you too Inuyasha, see you around." He tipped his hat to them. They all smiled at him as he got back into the bus to drive back. Once he was seated, Sango and Miroku began to vigorously wave goodbye. Inuyasha just put one hand in his pocket and did a little pathetic wave while smirking slightly at their new friend.

"Come on boys, we got a party to go to!" Sango said happily.

"Why are you saying this?" Inuyasha asked as they began to walk in the direction of the house. "I mean, why are you pointing out the obvious?"

"I don't know." Sango said thoughtfully. Miroku laughed and put an arm around her lazily as they walked into the sunset, up the hill towards Inuyasha's home.

A/N: Well, there ya have it, Chapter Four! I hope you liked it, now please review.


	5. Kagome

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Oooh, Kagome action's coming up in this chappy! YAY, lol okay, read on.

"Hey! Welcome home kiddo." Inuyasha's mom said as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went out into the backyard.

"Hi mom." Inuyasha grunted as she bear hugged him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my neighbor and her boyfriend." His mother pointed to the people next to her. "This is Kagome and that's Kouga."

"Hi!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kikyo, get your butt over here." Inuyasha's mother yelled.

"Hey Inuyasha. How you doing Miroku?" Kikyo said with a smile as she came over.

"Wow..." Sango whispered.

"What, what is dear?" Izayoi (sp?) asked Sango.

"My mom's here!" Sango ran over to her mother and hugged her. "I didn't know if this was some prank or... I don't know!"

"Silly." Her mother said, then she kissed her cheek as they hugged.

"Well, this is quite the get together." Kagome said.

"So, how'd you meet my mom?" Inuyasha asked her and he smacked himself mentally.

'They're neighbors, idiot.' He thought. Then he saw her smile.

"Well, we moved here..." Everyone laughed. "Then she brought over some cookies and we all became friends." Kagome grinned at Izayoi.

"Yeah but, Kouga wasn't always in the picture. They just started dating a couple of months ago." Izayoi said and Inuyasha could've sworn he heard some bitterness in his mother's voice.

"Well, I had to get my woman." Kouga grabbed Kagome's waist and brought her in for a kiss.

"Possessive." Inuyasha growled out.

"What the..?" Kouga began but, Izayoi interrupted him.

"Come on, it's my birthday party. Let's have a nice time, no fighting you two."

"Mom, I barely know the guy." Inuyasha stated. "Why would I want to fight with him?"

"Shush, Inuyasha." She told him. Kagome giggled slightly and waited to walk with Inuyasha back inside.

"Kagome, you coming?" Kouga asked as he went through the sliding door on the deck.

"Gimme a sec, kay?" He nodded. "Sooo, not that friendly are you?" She asked Inuyasha. Everyone else was inside and looking at the cake or chatting.

"How would you know that?"

"Mmm, well so far you've been rude and you don't.. smile." She laughed. Inuyasha's mouth twitched.

"Well, Kagome, you seem_ overly _cheery." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Let's... sit down." She walked across the yard and sat down on Izayoi's beautiful swinging bench. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well then," Inuyasha got up and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?"

"Never... never mind." She looked down at the grass but he didn't leave. Then she looked up and smiled brightly. "Let's go in!"

"Suuure." They walked back into the house side by side.

"Where in the world were you guys?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Outside." Inuyasha said roughly. He hated when she asked stupid questions that were beyond obvious.

"Cake time!" Kagome yelled from where she was lighting the candles. "On the count of three, let's all sing Happy Birthday like professionals!" She joked and almost everyone laughed, except Inuyasha.

'Hmm..' Kagome thought then the singing began. Once Izayoi had blown out her candles, she decided that there would be cake eating then it would be time for her to open her gifts.

"So, how do you like it?" Sango's mother asked Sango.

"Well, taste just like your homemade ones," Sango took another bite. "It's terrific."

"Uh hey, Sango's mom, what should we call you?" Miroku asked awkwardly. She laughed at the question.

"My name is Kairi." She told them. (A/N: No objections to the name lol) "You can call me that. Oh and, by the way Sango, it is one of my homemade cakes. Silly." Sango laughed. Kagome was also laughing along with everyone but she seemed to not really be there. She was zoning out every once in a while.

"Hey," Sango said to her.

"Oh, hi." Kagome said with a gentle grin.

"Soo, liking the festivities?"

"Ha, yeah very much." Kagome raised her cup and drank some. "You?"

"Yep, I came here with Inuyasha and Miroku. Those two buffoons over there who look like they're plotting devious plans about something but are really only whispering stupid things to each other about the other people here." Kagome laughed. Both girls turned their heads to watch the boys for a moment when Kikyo got up from her seat and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear.

"So, you think they got a history or something?" Sango asked Kagome who was beside her. Their eyes never leaving the scene before them.

"I really couldn't tell you."

"I've just never seen him get so..."

"So what?"

"So weakly stiff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Inuyasha's that strong silent... idiotic type, ya know? Plus, he's overly sarcastic and mean. It's just, you wonder what could've happened to him that made him that way. Kikyo seems to have like put him in this trance or something." Inuyasha had been staring blankly at the table across the room. He suddenly looked up and stared straight into Sango's eyes. "Shit..." He walked over with a cynical smile.

"Stop talking about me." He slammed his fist on the table. "Even if the subject of me is at the top of your list."

"Okay Inuyasha, didn't know you could hear us." Sango told him.

"I couldn't," Inuyasha shrugged. "I just knew you were talking about me."

"Ya got a sixth sense or something? Is that what makes you special?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slammed his hand on the table once more.

"Kagome.." He said in a warning tone.

"What?" Kikyo asked him.

"He was talking to me." Kagome said politely.

"Oh." Kikyo said.

"Grr, Kagome..."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing... I forget."

"Really." Kagome said, crossing her arms. "'Cause ya know, I hate it when people do that." Inuyasha almost smiled.

"No really, I did forget."

"Fine." She looked away and pouted slightly.

"Inuyasha... I wasn't done." Kikyo said to him in her deep alluring voice.

"I'm coming," He said to her, his eyes still on Kagome.

"Well, aren't you gonna go?" Kagome asked him quietly.

"Hm." And then he left and Kagome began to pout even more.

"What is it?" Sango asked her kindly.

"I'm bored." She stated and they both began to laugh.

A/N: Reeeeally bad and OOC chapter, I know. I just rushed to write this b/c with school and everything, it's getting a bit tough to keep up with my fics. Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review. (I'll give you a cookie! And I know you all love cookies.)


	6. Present Time

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: YAY, it's chapter 6. So, last chapter was odd and everyone was as OOC as they could be sooooooorry lol. Any who hope ya like this one :smiles: I love you... so when you're finished reading please review! (I'm the best poet around, didn't ya know?)

Soon, everyone was through with their cake and Inuyasha and Kikyo had come back inside. They'd gone for a walk. They were both looking flushed and some thought it was the cold, others thought it might've been something different.

"I think that I should open my presents now." Izayoi said, containing her excitement.

"I think that you should." Kagome agreed and Inuyasha smiled at his mother.

"Here ya go mom," He handed her Miroku and his neatly wrapped gift and his mother frowned.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying 'leave the best for last,' Inuyasha?" She asked him as she put the gift aside and he scoffed.

"Yeah, but our presents not really all that great." He told her with a shrug and Miroku punched him softly in the arm but snickered quietly.

"That's not true, open our gift last." Miroku told his aunt.

"Here," Kagome said. "Open mine first." Izayoi smiled at her and took the gift. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace.

"Oh Kagome," She said in astonishment. The necklace was a medium sized, silver, rose with a pearl bud. Tiny little diamonds were scattered on each petal and its silver chain was a perfect size. "Thank you." She looked up at Kagome and hugged her. "You've got great taste!" Izayoi said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Izzy, please don't cry." Kagome said to her, some tears beginning to brim her own eyes. They both laughed it off and Kikyo handed Izayoi her gift. She opened it with a sad smile and gasped to find a tiny music box shaped in a rectangle with beautiful ridged edges. It was painted all around with a quaint little cottage, a wet road because it had obviously just rained, green grass on hills along with flowers scattered in many places, and the sun peaking through the dark and light clouds. Its rays were shining down on the cottage and the small windows in it were lit up (painted that way) and it shimmered on the wet road. It seemed to give off a message: There's always hope. The sun looked like rays of hope. You didn't know what had happened before, it could've been a horrific storm, but the sun shining through the clouds gives off some rays of possibility. When everything was becoming too hard to handle, the sun came out from hiding. Or you could look at it and think: What a nice painting. But you just knew there was some type of underlying message. What that message was, you'd have to find out for yourself.

"Thank you," Izayoi said quietly. Kikyo smiled at her and sat down to be her level.

"You're so very welcome." Kikyo touched her hand and they laughed. "Hey, you didn't open it yet. Go ahead." Kikyo told her and she did. You could see all the little chords moving on the inside and the song that played was, What a Wonderful World. The little tinkling music coming from the box touched everyone and it went a slow, perfect pace. It ended on a beautiful note and Izayoi closed the box with a sigh.

"Here you go!" Kairi said with a laugh. "Mine's goofy compared to everyone else's but," She shrugged. "Least I got ya something." Both women laughed and Izayoi opened her gift. It was a plain wooden jewelry box.

"Well thanks," Izayoi said with a laugh.

"Open it." Kairi said with secrecy. Izayoi looked at her skeptically.

"Okay," When she opened it she gasped. It was matching earrings to Kagome's gift. They were beautiful silver rose earrings with smaller pearl centers and even tinier little diamonds all around. She also bought the matching bracelet that had small sized roses with diamond centers and even more elegant shaped petals. The inside of the jewelry box was lined with maroon velvet and had a place for everything. "Oh my, thank you!" She hugged her best friend with delight.

"Well, Kagome and I got together and decided to do this for you. Roses are your most favorite flowers after all." She gave her a little wink and the three laughed.

"My goodness this must've cost a fortune." Izayoi said with a gasp, still shocked at how beautiful everything was.

"Nah, it's all fake." Kairi joked. Izayoi knew it was all very real.

"Everything is really amazing. Whose idea was it, anyway?" Kikyo asked Kairi.

"It was all Kagome," Kikyo got a sour look on her face.

"Oh no," Kagome giggled. "It wasn't, really."

"Oh yes it was!" Kairi retaliated. "I couldn't come up with anything like it, trust me."

"Okay, okay. We get it, Kagome's idea. Now, let's continue please." Inuyasha said roughly from his seat at the table.

"Shh Inuyasha, we're just joking around." His mother said to him.

"Keh (Little A/N: I know it's feh, I just like keh more...), whatever, I just want to continue." He said back.

"Fine," Sango handed her a wrapped card.

"Hehe, I didn't know how nice and kind and generous you were. You were a stranger to tell the truth so I just got you this pathetic card." Sango shrugged. Everyone laughed, including Inuyasha. Izayoi, still chuckling, opened the card. It said:

Happy Birthday!

On the front and on the inside it said:

I hope it's the best one you've had yet.

Wishing you the best,  
_Sango (Kairi's daughter)_

On the left side there was a little letter Sango had written to Izayoi.

Well, I don't know you and you don't know me. It's quite funny that my mom even invited me to the party, wouldn't you say? But, I bet I'll meet great people and have a terrific time. Izayoi, I don't know who you are but I'm sure that once I do get to know you, you'll be an amazing, kind, and wonderful lady who I won't soon forget.

Your stranger,  
Sango

"Oh darling, you're too kind!" Izayoi got up and hugged Sango tightly.

"Well, I knew I had to write something. I wrote that after we first met." She said with a shrug. Miroku was smiling softly at her and his hand was just in reach of her bottom. Inuyasha punched him hardly before he ruined the moment.

"Pervert." He said quietly through his teeth. Miroku shrugged slightly, rubbing his hurt arm.

"Who's gift next?" Izayoi asked herself.

"Ours." Miroku said roughly in pain.

"Are you alright dear?" Izayoi asked him and he smiled something more like a grimace.

"Yep." He told her and she took in a breath before she opened their gift. By the time she was through examining the gift and looking inside it, tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Whoda thunk that my boys here would think of something so sweet." She said through her crying.

"Here's a tissue," Kagome said passing her one. All the women actually had a hint of tears in their eyes after they read the poem.

"Why are you the second person to have said that?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms.

"What Inuyasha?" His mother asked after blowing her nose. He and Miroku were blushing slightly but they were both flattered she liked the gift so much.

"Well, you and the woman back at the jewelry shop said 'Whoda thunk.' Is it that unbelievable we wrote that?" Inuyasha said. All the women burst out with more happy and astonished crying.

"You wrote it?" Kagome asked.

"Uhhh... yeah?" Inuyasha said in a questioning way as he backed away from the insane crying women.

"Oh my goooodness!" His mother clapped her hands together. "You two are so wonderful!" She grabbed them both in a bear hug, no longer crying she was so proud of their sensitivity. Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, and Kairi were all laughing hysterically.

"Wow," Sango said to Kagome and Kikyo and they both agreed as they laughed. Soon, everyone had calmed down and they all sat down around the living room to look out at the backyard in wonder. The sunset that evening was a perfect way to end the day. They each either had water, a wine glass with wine, or a beer in a can or bottle.

"So, how ya been mom?" Inuyasha asked as he drank some more of his beer.

"Well, I've been… good for the most part." She said to him with a smile.

"That's good." Miroku said to her. "Kikyo how's the job?" Miroku asked and Kikyo shrugged.

"It's a job." She said with a small smile. "I'm doing well, no financial problems."

"What is your job?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her water.

"I'm a lawyer." She said, sipping on her wine.

"Oooh." Kagome said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikyo asked in a slightly angry tone, taking a larger sip.

"Nothing, I didn't know." Kagome said with innocence.

"What do you do?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome sighed and placed down her water.

"I'm an author." She said.

"What's your day job?" Kikyo smirked.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." Kagome said to her.

"Oooooh," Kikyo said purposefully. "I suppose you write _children's_ books then?" She asked in a condescending way. Kagome frowned and took another sip of her water.

"No, I don't. Actually, I write novels or teen books." She said, placing her water back on the table.

"Oh, my mistake." Kikyo said with a feathery laugh.

"Sure, no problem." Kagome said, containing her embarrassment and anger.

"So," Sango said to break the awkward silence that had settled. "What are you working on right now Kagome?" Kagome smiled at her.

"Well, it's called Keep My Photo Near Your Heart. It's about a girl whose best friend moved away when she was," She poured herself some wine in her glass and took a sip. "Younger. They were both about 10 when he moved."

"Oooh, so her best friend was a he!" Sango said with a raised brow and smile.

"Mhmm, so obviously there's going to be a love interest. You see, he moves back but he's changed. She can't even recognize him. She finds out his mother had died a few years back and he was torn up by it. At first, he pretends he forgot about her and that breaks her heart. But then he tells her he lied, right? So in the end..."

"No, stop!" Izayoi said with a smile at her neighbor. Kagome didn't understand.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to buy that book and find out what happens then." Izayoi told her. Kagome blushed with happiness and tears came to her eyes.

"What if it doesn't come out in ti...?" Kagome had begun but Izayoi gave her a sharp look. "Uh, what if it doesn't end up being what you thought it would be?" She made up. Izayoi smiled at her sadly.

"It'll be written by you, that's what matters." She said and took a sip of her wine. "Who's up for a board game?" She asked and they all agreed it was definitely time for one of those.

"Which one should we play?" Inuyasha asked after he and Miroku brought the last board game from the basement up the stairs.

"LIIIIFE!" Kagome yelled before anyone else could say anything. They agreed on LIFE and played till twelve in the morning.

"I'm telling you, Miroku stole some money from the bank!" Inuyasha fumed after he'd just lost again. "He's dealing the money, who doesn't cheat when they deal the money?"

"Inuyasha, it's just a game." Izayoi said. Although, it would be easy for her to say it, she'd just won three times in a row. They played once more before they all hit the hay.

"Miroku cheated." Inuyasha said roughly.

"You just won!" Miroku said in defeat.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha said to him as if he were pointing out the obvious. "I haven't won any games since we began playing, what are the odds I win the last one?"

"He's got a point." Kagome said with a laugh as Miroku just stared at Inuyasha with amazement as he threw a blanket on the couch and laid down.

"Who the hell said you get the couch?" Miroku asked as he placed a sleeping back on the floor. The couch was huge, comfortable, and leather.

"Ya gonna make me move?" Inuyasha asked him with one eye open. Miroku just gave the fight up and placed his sleeping bag on the floor.

"You both have rooms ya know." Izayoi said with a chuckle.

"We decided to be nice to the ladies and let them sleep in our rooms." Miroku said.

"Oh spare us!" Kikyo said dramatically.

"Thank you," Kagome said to them. Inuyasha frowned at her. "What?"

"I just noticed your boy toy isn't here." Inuyasha said to her.

"Oh, he left earlier. Said he had to catch up on some work."

"Right." Inuyasha said, in a not caring tone. Kagome sat down in the single seat and shut her eyes. "What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I gotta go piss, be right back." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome were now the only two in the room.

"I'm tired," She joked. "And I can't bring myself to walk to your room."

"You're the one taking my room?" Inuyasha said with curiosity covered by false anger.

"Yep," Kagome said with her eyes shut once more.

"Oh,"

"Mhmm," Inuyasha sat up and really looked at Kagome for the first time that night. She had medium length black hair that shined a dark blue when it was in the sun. She had thin bangs that covered her forehead but were all parted. Her eyelids were pale and moist like a baby's. Her face was also pale but it didn't seem like it had always been that way. Her neck was beautiful and the bones were perfectly shaped. He saw her breathing and realized how steady it had gotten, she'd fallen asleep.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. He smirked to himself and got up from the couch. He gently touched her shoulder. "Kagome." He said and her eyes fluttered open. They were a dark pearl blue.

"Mmm?" She asked him tiredly.

"You fell asleep." He told her.

"No I didn't." She said. "I was just shutting my eyes." He laughed softly and made her stand up.

"Go to my room." Kagome laughed. That sounded funny.

"Come with me," She said turning around. His eyes widened. "Your bed's huge, the couch is small. Come with me." He obeyed her and they walked to his room together.

"Wonder what rumors will be spread around by tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said as he opened his bedroom door. "After you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you." And they both fell asleep almost immediately.

"I forgot how terrific that bathroom is," Miroku said in a sing song voice as he came back with a magazine. "Hey, where'd he go? Whatever." He said with a shrug and he jumped onto the couch happily.

A/N: Oooh, interesting. Anyway, please review... lol.


	7. Good Morning

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 7! I hope everyone likes it. Please excuse some grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy...

* * *

It was 10:35 A.M and everyone was wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"Jeez, I didn't think Inuyasha could sleep this late." Miroku said as he put down his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Let's go check his room." Sango said with a devilish smile.

"Sure," Kikyo said.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Sango asked.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Izayoi said with a playful smirk. They were all still in their pajamas, just sitting around. So, they all went in a group towards Inuyasha's room.

"Ooh, this is wrong." Kairi said with excitement and Sango laughed quietly.

"So?" Izayoi asked with a small little giggle as well. Kikyo tripped over her pajama pants and everyone had to stop and cover their mouths to stifle their laughter. When they were all sure they could continue on they nodded their heads and did so. Once they were at Inuyasha's door, they heard someone snoring.

"T-that's Inuyasha!" Izayoi whispered while laughing. They pushed the door open slightly then paused because the snoring had stopped. Then it became even louder then before. "H-he never sn-nors!" They were all toppling over one another trying to peer into the room. Then Sango pushed into Miroku and he went right into the door. They all froze but Inuyasha didn't wake. In fact, neither did Kagome.

"I knew it!" Sango said in a triumphant whisper.

"What did you know?" Kikyo asked angrily. "You never guessed anything, just suggested they were here." Inuyasha was against his wall and had an arm around Kagome. Kagome's arm was over his while she held his hand and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha murmured and everyone froze once more.

"Mm?" They heard Kagome question.

"Nuthin..." He said tiredly and Kagome rolled over and leaned against his chest.

"Mmk," She whispered. Then they both opened their eyes and looked at their position.

"What the...?" Inuyasha began then Izayoi laughed out loud.

"You two!" She went over and hugged her son. "Perfect!" She screamed.

"MOM! Mom, no, this is NOT what it looks like!" Inuyasha said, getting up from his bed and out of his mother's grasp.

"Calm down everyone." Kagome said with a frown. "We just slept together." Miroku and Sango gasped with false disapproval. "No, no, no! Not _that _way!"

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you! And especially after our talk last night!" Kikyo cried over the commotion. Inuyasha was running in circles around his room and stopped quickly.

"Kikyo, it's not like that! Kagome's the one who suggested it." Inuyasha said, out of breath.

"Oooh, Kagome I never!" Sango said with a smirk.

"You SLUT!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome. Kagome was still sitting on Inuyasha's bed and tears sprang to her eyes. Everyone stopped everything they were doing. "Yeah, you heard me."

"Shut up, Kikyo." Inuyasha said quietly.

"No, she's right. I'm a slut." Kagome said with a smile through her stinging eyes. "I mean, I 'slept' with her boyfriend, right?"

"I'm not her..." Inuyasha began.

"Shut up! I don't even care," Kagome said with exasperation. "Kikyo, all we did..." Kikyo cut her off.

"So you _did_ sleep with him? Whore!" Kagome covered her face with her hands tiredly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that we slept together. As in literally slept together!" Kagome said. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Stop explaining to her." He said angrily.

"Why?" She asked, wiping her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Because she just jumped to a conclusion."

"So?" Kagome asked. Izayoi put an arm around Kagome.

"It's okay kiddo! We were just joking around." She tapped Kagome's nose.

"Whatever." She got up with slouched shoulders and walked away with a dead look in her eyes.

"Kagome." Izayoi said and she stopped at the door. "Did you take your medication?"

"Yes." Kagome bit out. Then she left them, slamming the door behind her.

"What medication?" Sango asked, sitting down on Inuyasha's desk seat. Kikyo, Kairi, and Miroku sat down on his small couch. Izayoi sat down on his bed and Inuyasha was still standing, his arms crossed in aggravation.

"She has antidepressants that she needs to take, usually." Izayoi said with a sigh. "I remember when she was so far gone... God that was awful. She would sulk around in that hunched over way and she lost so much weight." Izayoi got up. "I should go check on her."

"Wait," Sango said and Izayoi did.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Why'd she get so depressed?" She asked.

"I think it was because her father died and then her grandfather died."

"Damn," Kikyo whispered quietly. "That's tough." Kagome burst through the door angrily.

"Shut up! Stop talking about me, I took my medication Izayoi." Kagome said.

"No you didn't." Izayoi began to shake her head.

"Yes, I did." Kagome whispered, no longer angry.

"Why didn't you take it sweetie?" Izayoi asked, walking over to Kagome who was on her knees. She shrugged.

"I don't know." Then she hugged Izayoi and began to cry. "I think I thought that I'd be okay, just one night without it."

"Silly goose! Why'd you think that?" Izayoi asked, still hugging her.

"I was so happy last night... I think that I thought it was real happiness and no that fake shit that happens to me."

"Oh Kagome, don't be foolish. Your happiness IS real happiness." Izayoi told her.

"No it's not!" She cried out.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Calm down, go take your medication, hop in the shower, and everything will be fine." She looked at him in slight confusion and nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"Mmk," Then she got up and did what he told her to do. He crossed his arms and everybody looked at him.

"What are ya looking at?" He asked and they all left his room immediately. Inuyasha flopped onto his bed, exhausted and he'd done nothing.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome was at his door and he glanced over at her.

"What?" He asked her, slightly cold.

"I was wondering if I could use your shower. So... can I?" She asked.

"Fine, go ahead." He said roughly and she entered his room and walked into his bathroom.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Hey, Auntie, you gonna call that boyfriend of hers to pick her up?" Miroku asked Izayoi.

"Sweetie," She chuckled. "She lives right next door." A light bulb went on in his head and he smiled with realization.

"Oooh." He said, and took a bite out of his blueberry muffin. They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

"So," Sango began. "Why'd she stay and take a shower here?" Sango asked, sipping on her orange juice.

"Well, I asked her to. I don't think she'd do well on her own and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't with her when I gave her the pill she wouldn't have taken it." Izayoi answered.

"I feel so bad for her." Kikyo said.

"Don't feel bad for her." Izayoi said sharply. "She hates it when people feel bad for her. She just wants to be normal and not as messed up as she is. Ya know, she used to stop eating for days and she'd think about killing herself constantly. It's a miracle she let us give her the pills. I say us because her mother could barely handle it on her own, I had to do something.

"Oh Izzy, you're the sweetest thing since they invented honey!" Kairi said.

"Oh mom, stop saying those stupid sayings." Sango said in the same cheery voice Kairi had used. Sango's mom slapped her daughter lightly with a laugh. Inuyasha walked out into the kitchen wiping his eyes.

"Ahh, good morning son of mine." Izayoi said. "Want some pancakes?"

"No thanks mom." He sat down beside Kikyo and Miroku. Kikyo was on his left and Miroku was on his right. "But, I will have a muffin."

"I made 'em." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha spit the muffin out. Miroku glared at him.

"Dude, they suck!" Inuyasha said in a totally believable tone. Then he smirked and shoved his muffin down his throat.

"What the...?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Just cause they suck doesn't mean I'm not hungry." This obviously meant they rocked. A wet-haired Kagome with a white t-shirt and jeans came out and sat down beside Kikyo and Sango. Kikyo on her right and Sango on her left.

"How ya feelin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good." She smiled softly. "Pancakes please." Izayoi clapped her hands together.

"Finally, someone who wants them! Here you are." Everyone was staring at Kagome.

"What?" She asked as she picked up her fork and got a piece of the pancake on it.

"Well, eat it!" Sango said. She eyed them all with suspicion.

"What did you do to the pancakes?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing, we just want to know if they're good." Kikyo said with a small shrug.

"Izayoi,"

"Yes Kagome?" Izayoi asked with a cheery smile.

"What did you do to the pancakes?" She asked.

"Nothing, just eat them already!" Izayoi said, loosing her patience.

"Okay, okay! Geesh, don't have to get so impatient." Then Kagome took her first bite. "Yum! Wow, they're really delicious, what did ya do to 'em?" Kagome asked as she took more bites.

"I added cinnamon."

"Mmm, I love cinnamon!" Kagome said and everyone smiled, taking their own pancake. Everyone except Inuyasha. He was good with his muffins.

"Well, this has been quite a morning! Can't wait till the afternoon." Izayoi said and the doorbell rang, it was Kouga.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, how'd ya like it? Leave it in a review please!


	8. Sex Slave

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha, just the plot to this little fic.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter everyone! I wrote chapter 8 as soon as possible so that you could give me even more of those yummy things! Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stuffed down his second muffin and nodded towards the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your sex slave's here." He grinned at her appalled look and she threw a pancake at him which landed on his nose.

"Shut your mouth." She said and got up to greet Kouga.

"Oooh hoo, shut your mouth," He began and Sango slapped him softly. "Yes ma'am." He stood up and saluted Kagome. She stuck her tongue out at him and Kouga hugged her.

"Hey babe, how ya been? I went over to your house but you weren't there. My next guess was Izayoi's. You all have a little sleepover or something?" He asked with a grin, still holding onto her waste.

"Some more than others." Kikyo muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kouga asked, totally oblivious.

"Nothing." She said and took a sip of her tea.

"Breakfast!" Kouga grinned. "Hey Izzy, mind if I have some?" Inuyasha growled quietly, not liking how he said Izzy.

"Sure, take whatever ya like dear." Izayoi said as she put on her glasses to read Miroku's newspaper which was actually hers. Inuyasha grabbed the muffins.

"Uh, can I have one of those?" Kouga asked, finally letting go of Kagome.

"Sure," Sango said, reaching over Inuyasha and grabbing a muffin.

"Hey! Those are _mine._" Inuyasha said and Sango smirked.

"I thought you hated them. Besides, I made them and I say that Kouga can have one. Here ya go Kouga." Sango said as she handed him his muffin.

"Thanks," Then he took a bite and smiled. "These are great..." He forgot her name and she smiled, slightly put out.

"It's Sango."

"Ah, Sango." Then he continued to eat. Kagome smiled sympathetically at Sango. Kouga would get it eventually.

"Kouga, you should try a pancake." Kagome said, eating her last bit of her second one.

"Nah, I hate those pancakes."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there was pancakes last week, remember? They sucked." Kouga said, finishing his muffin.

"Kouga," Izayoi began cheerfully with a clearly sarcastic smile that Kouga definitely didn't realize was sarcastic.

"Yeah Izzy?" He asked, reaching to get another muffin but instead got whacked on the hand by Inuyasha who was holding onto them for dear life.

"_I_ made those pancakes last week _and _this week." Izayoi said in that same happy voice with that same smile.

"Oh," Kouga said guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No, no. That's quite alright, you didn't like them." Izayoi said, hurt and looking back to her reading.

"Uh, I'm really sorry." Kouga said. Izayoi looked up from the newspaper and fixed her glasses.

"I know," She smiled falsely but convincingly. "Stop apologizing." He gulped and did so. Inuyasha snickered quietly then burped accidentally. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged getting annoyed.

"Come on, you haven't heard a burp before?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, what do you say?" Izayoi asked, not raising her eyes from her newspaper this time.

"Excuse me." He muttered.

"Thaaat's my boy." She said and Miroku and Sango laughed quietly. Inuyasha's fist found its way into Miroku's head and an immediate bump popped right up.

"Ow!" Miroku said, rubbing the bump to lessen the pain.

"Well, that's whatchya get stupid." Inuyasha said. Miroku just scowled and rubbed the bump some more.

"Yeah, okay." Miroku said went to the bathroom to wash up. "I'll be back in a few."

"More like a year," Inuyasha commented as he began to walk away. "One can only imagine what he does in that bathroom." Nearly everyone smirked and he blushed a bright pink.

"Hey! Maybe I like to relax in the shower, ya ever think of that?" He asked in an embarrassed and angry tone.

"Everyone relaxes in the shower, but it doesn't take us two, three hours to finish." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up, it's not like you take five minutes every shower you take. Just three days ago you spent FOUR hours in the shower." Miroku said, showing four wiggling fingers to everyone.

"That's absurd; I did not take that long in the shower." Inuyasha argued back.

"Oh yeah? I watched the whole Full House marathon and you were STILL in the shower." Miroku said with a pointed finger, proving his point.

"All of this is well and dandy but let's get to the real matter at hand," Sango said. "You were watching Full House?" Miroku blushed once more.

"Nothing else but paper view was on!"

"That isn't true," Inuyasha smirked. "We got channels all the way up to six hundred."

"You get channel 548?" Kouga asked with awe. Inuyasha and Miroku smirked.

"Yep," They both said and Kouga pouted.

"How?" He asked.

"We have a buddy that got it for us, don't know how he did it but he did." Inuyasha said, folding his hands. "And man do we love that station."

"Wait a sec," Kouga said. "You two don't watch it at the same time do you?"

"Ummmm NO!" Miroku answered.

"Ew," Inuyasha mused. "Just... eww."

"Okay Miroku, get into the shower." Izayoi said. "I've heard enough and I reeeally don't want to hear more." She shuddered as did the other women in the room. Miroku grinned then went to leave when Sango called after him.

"I still wanna know why you were watching Full House!" Miroku had stopped but continued to walk, pleading the 5th on that one.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and everyone was dressed and ready for the day... Finally. They were all sitting in the living room by a nice and cozy fire. The sky was dark with heavy storm clouds. The weather temperature had drastically changed from 28 degrees to 65 in a matter of a day. So obviously there was going to be some storms.

"I love this type of weather." Kagome said, taking a sip of her cold milk and dipping her freshly baked chocolate chip cookie into the creamy white beverage. "It makes people get together like this."

"Mmm, I agree." Izayoi said.

"Like this one time, my aunt and cousins came over my house and my cousins and I were all having a blast. Then, my aunt said that they had to leave..." Kagome was saying when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What's the point to this little story of yours?"

"Shush, I'm getting to it. Anyway, suddenly a huge thunder storm broke out and the thunder was so freaking loud it sounded like it was right there." She laughed quietly and ate some of her cookie. "God that was so fun. We ran around like chickens without heads and my aunt told my mom that the storm looked so bad that she didn't know if it was good driving weather. I think that it was just an excuse to stay longer because she was having a nice time talking to my mom, so why leave ya know? Any who, the lights ended up going out and my cousins and I, all girls and one boy which is three kids altogether, screamed at the top of our lungs and laughed so hard we were out of breath when my mom and aunt had found some flashlights and lit some candles. My mom had decided to light the fireplace so we'd all feel safe. We sat around all cuddled together and told stories... I'll never forget that day. My dad came home later that night, I remember being so worried about him and how I was going to yell at him for being late. Then I acted all scared when he came into the house soaking wet and I ran into his arms. Like he was supposed to rescue me or something from the dangerous lightning monster." Kagome smiled before she could get sad. "See, this kind of weather makes you remember some really great times." There was a tapping sound heard on the roof and it began to rain. Kagome walked up to the sliding door and opened it. She smelt the air with a sigh and grinned. "I love the smell of the rain.." Inuyasha was eyeing her curiously; she was such a complex person. She changed so fast and yet she was always the same, he didn't know how to explain her. Kouga got up and put his arms around her waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Inuyasha watched Kagome's shoulders tighten.

'So, does she love _him?_' He found himself wondering. Kagome turned and kissed him on the lips, not saying anything to Kouga. Suddenly he was on his knees and everyone was confused including Kagome.

"Kouga...?" She questioned.

"Shh," He put a finger to his mouth. "Kagome, I love you more than anything in this whole wide world. If I could I would shout at the top of my lungs and say, 'I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI!', but you won't let me." He smiled and pulled out a small velvet black box. "Kagome, it would make me complete if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?" He began to slide the ring on her hand and felt her shaking. Kagome smiled at him when it was finally on her finger.

"Kagome, let's see the ring!" Sango said. She began to walk over but Izayoi's voice stopped her.

"Wait," She boomed. Everyone looked at her. "She hasn't said yes yet." Kagome's smile fell, she hadn't. But the only reason she hadn't answered him was because she didn't want to.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll go back later and reread this chapter and fix the mistakes that are sure to be there, sorry but I gotta go to bed now lol... Any who, YAY for chapter 8, please review. (Is an Inu/Kag, don't worry. It's just Koug/Kag right now.)


	9. Yes, No, Maybe So?

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Chapter nine. My main focus has really been this fic, sorry to the fans of my other ones it's just I don't want this one to die lol. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, his face falling slightly.

"I... I've gotta think about it… but I will wear the ring until I give you my answer on my other hand." She said. Inuyasha suddenly felt angry, she was probably going to say yes.

"Thank you." Kouga said, hugging her.

"Now, let's see the ring!" Sango said excitedly. Kagome laughed and began to cry. Everyone thought that it was happy tears as she laughed through them but they weren't. "My God it's huge!" Sango said as she held her new friend's hand. Kagome hated the size of it. It was a huge diamond with a gold band. All around it was more large diamonds shaped as hearts. So sickening. Plus, he knew she liked white gold more than gold gold. But she wasn't crying because of the ring.

"Y-yeah," Kagome laughed as she cried some more. Oh this was ridiculous. "It's beautiful." She sniffed.

"It's awful," Inuyasha commented with a sigh. She looked up and met his eyes. He saw right through her and she mentally gasped.

"What... what are you talking about? It's beautiful." Kagome said, shaking her head all the while forcing herself to believe the words she said.

"Yep," He said sarcastically. "It's huge, probably cost a fortune, and it's ugly. Your boy toy... I mean 'Fiancé' has awful taste."

"Shut up," She said, suddenly angry at him. "You could do better?" He looked at her and smirked.

"Hell yeah." And with that he picked up a near by book and began to read.

"I betcha couldn't. I bet that you wouldn't one hour ring shopping." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Oooh," She cried out in anger. "This conversation's over." Kagome said leaving the room as fast as she could. Inuyasha grabbed her back into the room by her arm before she could escape.

"No it's not, when it is I let ya know. Why are you lying to yourself?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked quietly with a sarcastic laugh and he let her go, wondering the same thing.

- & - & - & - &- & - & -

"Luuunch time." Izayoi and Kairi said in unison. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo had been chatting in the living room about random stuff, Kouga and Kagome had been discussing some marriage things and Kagome had been avoiding Inuyasha while he avoided her. They all came in and there was something awkward in the air that no one liked.

"What are we having?" Sango asked, breaking the silence, as she and Miroku sat down. Suddenly, a slap was heard through the air and Inuyasha and Izayoi were giving Miroku a dirty look.

"You pervert!" Sango said, her eyes vivid. He shrugged as Izayoi passed out the sandwiches.

"Oh mommy thanks," Inuyasha said with sarcasm. "But I'm sure we could've made our own."

"Be thankful and eat the damn sandwich." Was Izayoi's short reply. He smirked and ate away. Why make your own sandwich when there's one right in front of you?

"So Kagome," Kairi asked with a smile as she bit into her own sandwich. "You know what you're gonna tell Kouga?" Kouga had left for work again right after Izayoi and Kairi said lunch was starting.

"Well no, I don't know what I'm gonna say." She shrugged as she sipped on her coke.

"You're gonna say you'll marry him right?" Sango asked as if it were her only option.

"I don't..." She frowned. "I don't know. Please stop asking me about it."

"Okay," Sango sighed and continued to eat.

"Where is Kouga?" Izayoi asked, eating like she'd never eaten before. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked with her mouth full. "I'm hungry." She said with a shrug.

"Righto." Inuyasha raised both brows with a sigh.

"Uh, Kouga left. Something about work." She said distantly.

"Ya know, that boy has an awful lot of work. We don't even know what he does! Kiddo, don't you think that's suspicious?" Izayoi asked.

"Izzy, I know what he does! He's a computer programmer." She said.

"I don't believe a word of that." Izayoi said. "He's up to something and you know it."

"Shush Izayoi," Kairi said. "It's not our concern."

"Oh yes it is!" Izayoi slammed her fist on the table in distress. "I love this chickadee and she needs a good man to be her husband. Not some boy who's probably foolin' around right now."

"Iz, please don't say that." Kagome said quietly, tears filling her eyes. She hated seeing Izayoi upset. "He's a good person Izayoi and he loves me."

"He doesn't love you Kagome. He's claimed you but that doesn't mean he loves you. There hasn't been a day that he hasn't said, 'You're MY woman.' And in such a controlling voice, I hate it. Hon, please don't mistake how he acts with you for love because you'll miss out on something wonderful." Inuyasha was smirking softly.

"Why are you smirking?" Kagome asked tiredly. He shrugged.

"Don't know, it's just something I do I think..." He said seriously. "Or it could be that my mom's making sense," He smiled slightly. "It's one of those." Kagome threw a chip at him with a growl and he caught it in his mouth then ate it with a crunch. He winked at her and she frowned even more.

"How'd you manage to catch that?" Miroku asked, finishing his sandwich.

"I'm like a dog..." Inuyasha said almost reluctantly. "I've been able to do that for years now." Izayoi laughed warmly and Miroku joined her.

"That's funny… and cute." Kikyo said with a small, low giggle. Inuyasha began to blush but almost immediately got it under control. Izayoi tried to hide her disgust, she never really liked Kikyo. Kagome cleared her throat and Kikyo looked at her as a fit of coughs overcame Kagome.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome coughed. "Wrong pipe..." When she was finally through coughing she took a sip of her drink and swallowed. "Better." She smiled at Kikyo who had almost gagged at the sound of Kagome's coughing.

"Good," Kikyo said with a tight smile, barely meaning it.

"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said with a large sigh. "I'm fine, it happens." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, to everyone. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yep, I know. Thanks." Kagome smiled at her.

"Anyone want another sandwich? There's more in the fridge." Kairi offered and both boys got up and got one more and a can of beer.

"Must you drink that stuff sweetie?" Izayoi asked her son. "Miroku, you don't really want that do you?" She asked her nephew. They laughed like she just said a funny joke and opened their cans to drink. "I give up," She blew up towards her bangs and laughed lightly. "Oh well."

"Mom, we won't drink any more than two beers today." Inuyasha swore. Izayoi mouthed the word two with disbelief.

"Fine, I don't control what you do. Just don't make me silly promises you can't and won't, I know you won't, keep." She said with a knowing smiling while pointing at the two.

"Okay auntie," Miroku said. "Okay." And with that, they all ate their lunch in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry you had to wait so long for this one. And sorry for how short it is. It's late and I'm tired but I tried lol. Any who, please review!


	10. I Can't

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha. But you knew that already didn't you?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, chappy 10 deserves many reviews because she was made while I was sick. (I despise being sick, as does everyone...) Yes chappy ten is a she; it's mostly about a girl in this one. Which girl? Well you'll have to find out, won't you? Read on and enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room thinking. It was 4:30 and Kouga hadn't come back yet. Should she say yes? Was she going to say yes? Did she _want _to say yes? Suddenly the door burst open and there was Inuyasha. She felt like yelling at him but didn't since it was _his_ room.

"What're you doing here?" He asked almost outraged.

"I slept here last night." She shrugged. That's truly why she came. She thought, since she slept there the night before, she rented an itty bitty piece of the room so she could sit in it and think all she wanted.

"Ummm... SO?" He asked. She sighed heavily and looked down at the bed she was sitting on.

"Please calm down Inuyasha." She commanded and he did. She raised a brow. "You always listen to commands given to you."

"You got a point?" He asked, already knowing what she was getting at.

"You truly are like a dog." She smiled as he frowned. "That's not all bad ya know!" She said in a 'cheer up' voice. "Dogs are kind, loyal, trustworthy, great best friends, and the list goes on. Why wouldn't you want to be like a dog?" He started to believe her but made himself stop thinking for a minute and start acting.

"Get out," He pointed to the hallway.

"What, ya mad or something?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she got up to leave. She heard him growl under his breath and began to laugh inwardly so that he didn't see OR hear her.

"Wait." He said tightly. She stopped and met his eyes.

"Why?" She asked him. She could tell he was clenching his jaw and his eyes were clouded.

"I'll leave. You can stay if you want. I'll just go for a walk." He said walking past her and getting his dark gray hoodie.

"Hey, can I come with you?" She asked with a smile. He stopped before he left the room and looked at her.

"No," He said shortly and went to leave.

"Pleeeease Inuyasha, I need a walk." She begged with her hands clasped together.

"Fine." He bit out and walked very stiffly as they left the house. "It's gotten chilly out, ya got a jacket?"

"No," She said, thinking she really didn't want to freeze her ass off.

"Here," He tossed her one of his hoodies which was black and had front pockets for some hand warmth.

"Thank you." She grinned at him and he stopped himself from rolling his eyes. As they stepped outside cold and crisp air hit their faces.

"Well that was refreshing." Inuyasha said and Kagome didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Really?" She asked. She thought the same thing but she still wanted to know what he meant.

"Yeah, really. Come on Kagome." He smiled at her and it took her a moment to start walking after him.

"Are you always this happy outside?" She asked suspiciously and this time he rolled his eyes but didn't mean it.

"Yeah actually. It's nice... unless it's winter." He said with hate.

"Aww," She said and he turned around and walked backwards.

"Why aww?" He asked with something like a smile yet it was a smirk too.

"Well, winter's a really beautiful season. We get snow in the winter and when you're inside you look out the window and you feel like you're in a snow globe..." She smiled at him. "After it's snowed the trees and the earth is covered in a blanket of white and everything sparkles with ice crystals." She took in a deep breath of air. "It smells like snow is coming _right_ now..." She said quietly and looked him in the eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say you'll never understand." He looked playful suddenly and began to chase her.

"Well then, explain to me what you mean." He'd tackled her down but she immediately got up and ran away squealing as he barely skimmed her back.

"No!" She yelled back. It began to snow but they hadn't noticed how the sky had gotten clearly darker. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist and turned her around in his arms.

"Yes," He said quietly.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. He smiled wiping a melting snowflake off her cheek.

"It's snowing." He said and she looked up at the sky and sighed.

"See, winter isn't all that bad." She shrugged in his arms. They hadn't realized their position until that moment. He got closer and closer to her face and his breathing got very fast while Kagome had stopped entirely.

He placed his lips on her cheek and whispered huskily, "It's not winter yet." And he kissed her cheek gently. Then let go of her and walked away.

"Inuyasha," She called after him. "Wait." She jogged to catch up to him but he didn't stop, even if he wanted to. "Slow down!" He finally slowed his fast pace and turned around to face her and walked backwards.

"Forget what just happened." He said fiercely.

"But," She began with a small smile. "I don't want to." He began to shake his head.

"Kagome, you have to." He said to her. "You're gonna marry Kouga and totally forget about me, it's fine. Plus... Kikyo and I were thinking about getting back together."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began and her voice cracked slightly with her head down. "I haven't told Kouga I would marry him yet."

"We barely even know each other! Why would you ruin something with him for this little…? I don't even know what to call it. Hell Kagome, we barely even kissed." She walked up to him and put her hands in her pockets.

"Then kiss me." She said sharply and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She said.

He walked over to her, grabbed her face, made her look at him and whispered, "I can't." Before he left she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"And why can't you?" She asked almost angrily.

"I just can't." He said and with that they both walked back towards his home. As soon as they reached the house they saw everyone, literally everyone, on the front porch. Izayoi was sitting with a soft quilt on her legs and staring at the snow falling. Kairi was sitting beside her but without a blanket. She was in a nice coat though. Miroku and Sango were off to one side while Kouga and Kikyo were on the other.

"Ah, there you two are!" Izayoi yelled over to them. "You go on a walk without us?" She asked sarcastically with a smile as she took in a deep breath of air.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he climbed the stairs up to his mother to give her a hug. Kagome was walking slowly. So slowly that by the time Inuyasha turned around from hugging his mother she still hadn't reached the steps.

"Hey Kagome," Izayoi said with a smile. Kagome looked up to look at her friend but only saw Inuyasha.

"Hey," She said with a smirk continuing to stare at Inuyasha. He moved uneasily under her glare.

"Did you two have a nice walk?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"Was it nice Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"It wasn't all that bad." Inuyasha said, still staring at Kagome.

"I loved it." Kagome spoke her eyes not once leaving his to look at the others. "It started snowing when we decided to come back."

"Well then, I think we should go inside and eat some dinner." Izayoi said breaking the awkwardness that had settled. "It's getting a little chilly out here anyway."

"Mmk," Sango said walking inside first with a little laugh at something Miroku had said.

"We're having turkey for dinner; I was in the Thanksgiving mood." Izayoi said with a chuckle as everyone sat down. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside one another at the same time. Their knees touched but neither said a word, it was comfortable.

"Pass the gravy please." Kouga said to Inuyasha on the other side of the table. Inuyasha growled under his breath mentally saying no.

"Here," Inuyasha said, passing down the gravy reluctantly.

"So, what's your answer Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"My answer..." Kagome said aloud and everyone's attention was on her. She glanced at Inuyasha who had his eyes set on the centerpiece with a determined look. "Is..." They were all on the edge of their seats and Inuyasha's leg began to twitch. "No." She said simply and gave Kouga the ring back. "I'm sorry, I can't say yes." Inuyasha could barely stop himself from grinning like crazy. Kikyo looked like she was about to blow. Steam was almost literally coming out of her ears.

"Kagome dear, why did you break it off with him?" Izayoi asked, clearly happy. Kouga looked very upset and asked to be excused. "No you can't leave yet. Don't you want to hear her reason?" And Kouga sat back down.

"Izzy," Tears began to fill Kagome's eyes at this point. "I'm still with him. I just couldn't say yes to his proposal yet so I said no." Inuyasha's heart had gone from soaring to falling. So she was still with him...

"Oh," Izayoi whispered, becoming sad. Kagome smiled, shaking her tears away.

'Why am I still with him?' Kagome asked herself. It was like she had no choice in the matter. Kouga grinned happily at her answer and got up to hug his girlfriend tightly. She felt like she was trapped. Either way if she said no she knew, deep within her heart, that she'd still be with him. But why? Inuyasha left the table without saying a word and Kikyo followed him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned but no one heard her. No one would ever hear her.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, pretty lame. But please remember, COLD lol. Thanks for reading but now it's happy review time... go ahead and _click that button! _I'll go back and fix all the mistakes tomorrow.


	11. She Was Happy

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Inuyasha, boo hoo.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Chapter 11! This is the only fic of mine that I don't have writer's block with. It's so frustrating to be STUCK so I'm glad I'm not stuck with this one and I'm really glad a few people like this story of mine. Now, read on and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

It was finally night and the sky had begun to clear so many stars were visible and little wisps of clouds could be seen around the full moon. Kagome and Kouga had gone back to her place right after dinner. Kouga looked like he was eager to ask her many questions but Izayoi had pulled him over to the side and asked him to take it easy with her. Kikyo had also left but not before giving Inuyasha a goodnight kiss. A _long_ goodnight kiss. Sango and Kairi had decided they were staying for two more days then leaving with Inuyasha and Miroku who had also decided the same thing. Everyone had gone to bed and was sleeping peacefully. That is everyone besides Inuyasha. He was up and sitting on the living room couch staring into the fire. He couldn't sleep and he didn't really want to. He had a large cup of coffee and was eating a left over cookie from the night before. He sighed deeply as his thoughts began to drift over to Kagome. Was it possible that he was beginning to have feelings for her? Why had he been so happy she said no to Kouga's proposal? As he pondered this his thoughts were interrupted by his mother who had suddenly appeared on his right side.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked him tiredly with a small yawn. Her yawn was contagious and Inuyasha yawned moments after she had. Izayoi laughed and put an arm around her son. "How're you doing Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at the dying fire. She got up and put in some fresh logs and an extra match. "Better," She said with a smile. Inuyasha hadn't said anything, just nodded his head or pretended to look annoyed. "So, ya gonna answer my question before next year or what?" She asked while sitting down on the single swivel chair.

"I'm fine mom," He said distantly.

"Nooo your not." She got up and walked over to him. She took her hands and put them on both his cheeks then shook his head. "You're my son, I know all." She laughed then touched his nose. "Come on, tell your mom what's up." No matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha could not pretend to be annoyed. He felt like a little boy when his mom did things like that. So, he made something up.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I don't want to go back to school in two days. College is sucking." He told her and she hugged him.

"Oh baby," She said with sympathy then let go to look at him. "I can see right through your lies." She said with her hands on her hips. He scowled, silently cursing himself. Of course she could.

"Fine," He said, getting a little angry. "I'm just thinking." He crossed his arms with a frown.

"About what?" She asked as she sat back down.

"A..." He had to think fast. "Aaaa variety of things." He said with a nod of his head.

"Okaaay," His mother said, smiling at his recovery. "Like what?"

"Ummmm, like... I don't know... Ummm, well you see the thing is..."

"Spit it out!" She said fiercely.

"I'm thinking about Kagome!" He said with a screech. She smiled widely.

"Why?" Inuyasha wracked his brain for a suitable answer.

"Well... Isn't it weird she said no to Kouga?" He asked as if to start a conversation.

"No, not really. I don't think she's happy with him." Izayoi said simply with a shrug. Inuyasha pretended to not be interested.

"So," He began trying to sound careless. "Why do ya say that?" He asked a little too quickly. Izayoi hadn't caught on luckily, or so he thought.

"When they got together she was happy but now..." She raised her tired brows. "I don't know. I personally never liked him. He's so... frustratingly controlling and she seems to have lost who she once was. Kagome had such a personality before her depression and Kouga. She was happy, tough, and she always spoke her mind." That was how she'd been with Inuyasha...

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, almost dropping his act. Izayoi smiled slightly.

"Yep, really... I just know that one day she's gonna crack. Something will go terribly wrong and not even antidepressants will be able to help her." Tears began to fill her eyes but she wiped them away hastily. "She _can't_ marry that man. Inuyasha," She began desperately. "She just _can't_ because if she does, that may be her breaking point. I know this is a lot to ask and you just met her, but would you talk to her for me?" He began to protest but she interrupted him. "Shh, just do this for me please. I can trust you because you're my son." She put a hand to his cheek. "Darling, help her."

"Mom, why can't you?" He asked shortly. She began to shake her head.

"Inuyasha, I've already tried."

"Well... what the hell do you want me to talk to her for? I mean, what would I say?" He asked her.

"I don't know," She shrugged with a sigh. "Just chat with her I guess. Like that walk you two went on," She grinned widely. "Do something like that again only this time talk to her. Get to really know Kagome Higurashi."

"What if I don't wanna?" He crossed his arms stubbornly when in truth he was pretty happy about being forced to go on another walk with Kagome.

"Well I don't care mister! You're going to and that's final." She said just as stubborn. She expected more fighting but instead her son sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine." He said with false hatred. "I'll try my best but I'm pretty sure I'll get nothing out of her." She smiled brightly and ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy!" Then she got up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Inuyasha, sleep well." He sighed as his mother's small form left him alone.

"Love you mom," He whispered then he lied down on the couch and shut his eyes.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

The next day everyone was up early. The last one to get up was Inuyasha and he got up at 8:35.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Sango asked with a large smile as Inuyasha sleepily entered the kitchen.

"I did." Miroku said while he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He put the glass to his mouth when Izayoi scared the living daylights out of him.

"WAIT!" Everyone froze and their eyes went to her. "Check the bottle Miroku; I can't remember the expiration date." She said dramatically. Miroku shuddered and checked.

"Nope, it's still good." Then he took a sip and smiled. "And it tastes good." Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow," Kairi said with a laugh. "It only takes so much to set you off Izayoi." Sango laughed and Miroku joined her.

"Inuyasha, how'd you sleep?" Miroku asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." He said with a shrug. Then the doorbell rang and everyone went to get the door. They all paused before they opened it.

"Why'd everyone come to open the door?" Izayoi asked and they all asked themselves the same thing as they went back into the kitchen.

"Ahh, Kagome!" Everyone heard Izayoi say happily. The two entered the kitchen smiling. Kagome was holding a large basket that was covered with a cloth.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said while she waved at her. Kagome giggled quietly. Why was she waving?

"Hey Sango, did you sleep well?" Kagome.

"Well, that sure seems to be the question of the day." Inuyasha said with sarcasm as he poured himself some coffee.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Everyone said.

"Okay then. Um anyway, I brought over some French toast." Kagome smiled brightly, showing them what was in her basket.

"Yum," Inuyasha said taking three. Kagome laughed and he smirked slightly as he smothered syrup all over them.

"I agree," Miroku said as he grabbed two.

"I made a lot so it's okay to grab a lot." Kagome said as everyone charged at her basket.

"Kagome," Izayoi said between bites. "You really didn't have to do this. It's so sweet of you." She smiled at her. "Now I don't have to make breakfast!"

"I'm glad I could be of service." Kagome said. They all stopped eating. She sounded like a maid.

"Well," Miroku said, breaking the silence. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.

"No, I hadn't planned on eating." Kagome told them.

"Then sit." Inuyasha said roughly. Kagome smiled at the offer.

"No, no, that's okay. I like standing." She said. They all put their forks down and felt guilt creeping up their necks.

"Come on sweetie, sit and talk with us." Kairi said as she pulled out a seat for her to sit down on.

"No really, it's okay. I just came by to drop off the French toast anyway. I have to get back, Kouga's waiting for me. He told me not to be too long." She said.

"He's not your father." Inuyasha said roughly with a shrug. "So what if you're a little late getting back?"

"I really should be going now." Kagome said, ignoring him. "Bye Izzy, see ya later."

"Kagome..." Izayoi said, slouching slightly in her chair. "Stay."

"I have to go," She said with a false laugh. "I'll see you guys later." Then she left them to eat their breakfast.

"I'll eat but I won't be happy about it." Inuyasha said as they heard the door shut. "She should've stayed and ate something herself. That Kagome is too thin I tell ya." Inuyasha said, starting on his second piece. They all looked at him in amusement. "What?" He asked dumbly. "What, I got something on my face?"

"No, you don't." Miroku said with a smirk. "Hey auntie, is it possible for someone's personality to change over night?" She shrugged with a small smile.

"Beats me, why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Everyone turned to face him and he stopped chewing, his mouth completely full.

"Wut?" He asked as he tried to swallow.

"Oh nothing dear, nothing at all." Izayoi said as she began looking over the morning newspaper.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, it's happy review time. I hope everyone liked this chappy (Yes I know most spell chappy as chappie... But since it's not a real word I choose to spell it chappy lol.) I'm no longer sick so that should mean this one was at least okay. Thanks for reading!

Later.


	12. Seeing Through the Keyhole!

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha... but this plot is allll mine… muwahaha…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Chapter twelve, yayness. I'm still stuck on EVERYTHING but this one... it's awful... and scary. I'm afraid ppl will forget about my other ones... (cries) Oh well I guess... READ ON. Hope ya enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Later that day Kagome and Kouga decided to stop by for a little visit.

"Where've you two been?" Kairi asked with a smirk. Kouga blushed slightly and put an arm around Kagome. The only person to see Kagome move away was Inuyasha.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Me?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"No, the dog behind you wearing the red hat with black stripes and holding the yellow umbrella. Yeah you!" He said in a frustrated tone. Why he used such a description was beyond him.

"Uh," Kouga said as he stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Whatever you have to say to her you can say to everyone." Inuyasha rolled his eyes openly.

"Actually, buddy, I can't." Inuyasha told him then he looked at the slouched over Kagome. "Kagome, I want to talk to you alone." He said in a monotone voice but he thought that was already clear. Obviously not.

"Okay." She said quietly and went to step around Kouga when a firm hand stopped her from moving.

"Hey, Inuishi, is it?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Actually-"

"Yeah, thought so. Listen, this is MY girlfriend who you wanna talk to and it ain't gonna happen." He said with force.

"Whatever, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kouga let me talk to him. You can trust me can't you?" Kagome asked with a smile as she went on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, but you get five minutes and no more than that." He said.

"Thanks." Kagome said then Inuyasha and she both walked towards Inuyasha's room. The moment they were in the room Inuyasha shut the door behind him with a small slam.

"Stop pretending to love someone you don't." He said as he walked over to his bed. "The only one who suffers is you, it's not like anybody else even cares." He said, not giving her the satisfaction of the fact he was worried about her.

"So," Kagome smirked as she sat down beside him on his bed. "Why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha scooted away from her and she went closer to him. "Inuyasha you just want to hurt me don't you?" She was practically toppling over him and he was still trying to scoot away. She was getting redder and redder with anger. "I can't have you saying things like that, you might just change my mind about Kouga?"

"Please tell me the bad thing about that..." Inuyasha said in a squished tone (Get it?). She slapped him and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm gonna be with that guy out there for the rest of my stupid, pathetic life so just stop butting in." She fumed. It was Inuyasha's turn to make her crouch in the corner.

"I was just tellin ya to stop pretending to be in love with someone that you obviously DON'T love!" He screamed. Little did they know that Kouga had left the house, he didn't want to stay as they 'talked', and everyone was outside Inuyasha's bedroom door listening to their conversation with interest.

"Hmmm," Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Well, I sense chemistry between the two." He answered.

"Really?" Izayoi asked with a happy raised brow. "Miroku, they're fighting!" She said in an exasperated hush.

"Yeah, but Kagome's not acting like the robotic maid she was this morning. She's alive even if she IS angry." Miroku said with logic. Kairi was nodding her head in agreement.

"He's completely correct Izzy." She said and Izayoi tapped her arm roughly with a scowl.

"Okay," Izayoi said in her defense. Kikyo rolled her eyes, she was so above this.

Inuyasha was almost literally on top of little Kagome.

"And you don't have to get angry at me! I mean come on Kagome, it's clear what you feel."

"This is getting good," Sango said quietly as she rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Would you stop saying that?" Kagome asked angrily.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Cause you know I'm right, don't you?" He asked with a triumphant smirk. She just glared at him for a second.

"No, you're not okay." She said quietly. By now the others were all sitting, knowing they weren't coming out any time soon.

"'I'm gonna be with that guy out there for the rest of my stupid, pathetic life...' and that is an exact quote that YOU said!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just stared at him at a loss for words. She had said that but it slipped.

"I-" She began.

"Save it." He said roughly with a small growl as he got off the bed and began pacing in his room.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked frantically. It had been quiet for a very long minute.

"Ya know, I don't know what it is about you and I can't seem to put my finger on it." Inuyasha said after his twentieth pace. He finally stopped and looked at her. She was sitting there staring at his dark blue carpet, pale and sad. "Why aren't you happy?" He asked her quietly and she gasped quietly at the question.

"Wow, this is like a movie." Kikyo said sarcastically. Sango punched her lightly in the arm.

"Shhhh!" She said as she ate some popcorn she pulled out of nowhere.

"Where'd ya get the-" Miroku began but she interrupted him.

"Shush!"

"I _am_ happy." Kagome said with a small shrug and tiny, barely believable, smile. He walked over to her but stopped himself before he reached her entirely.

"Tell the truth." He said. She just stared at him like she always did.

"You've been asking me to tell the truth throughout this whole conversation and you know that I'm only going to give you the wrong answer in your opinion so why do you keep asking?" He shrugged.

"I want to be right." He said with a tired smile. "I _know_ I'm right." He sat beside her and put an arm around her waist. She felt a tingling spark go up her spine at his touch. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, whispering into her ear. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin.

"No," She breathed out.

"This would be sooo much better if we were actually seeing what was going on." Kairi said in frustration.

"I think they're sitting next to each other now... and a minute ago Inuyasha was pacing." Miroku suggested.

"Sure, let's go with that." Sango said as she stared intently at Inuyasha's wooden door. Izayoi smiled in a romantic way.

"What if they kiss," Kairi pouted. "We won't get to see it!"

"Pretend mom, use that imagination I know you have!" Sango said with dramatic sarcasm.

"Okay," Kairi said cheerfully.

"Hmm," Inuyasha hummed aloud.

"Are you singing?" Kagome asked sarcastically. He laughed warmly and she was even more shocked. "And since when do you laugh?" On the other side of his door everyone was cracking up.

"No, I'm not singing." He said roughly in a joke-like tone. "I'm thinking out loud."

"Oh really?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Really," He said seriously and Kagome laughed while Inuyasha frowned.

"You gotta go..." He said distantly.

"Wait, what?" She asked confused. He put his forehead to hers.

"I don't _want _you to go but you have to." He said.

"Why?" She pouted. He'd been making her happier and she had seriously considered ditching Kouga for Inuyasha.

"Because, no more questions please." He said in a weak tone.

"Fine." And she got up and began to walk away. Seconds before she was out of reach, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her. She stopped mid-step and turned around slowly. He was standing and took hold of her other hand. "Wha-" He pressed his lips to hers and made her quiet.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kairi said with more anger. "I reeeeally wish we could see them."

"Well, we can't get everything we wish for can we?" Izayoi said with a smirk.

"Oh you be quiet." Kairi said with a quiet laugh.

"They're soooooo kissing right now!" Sango said and a whisper/yell as she got up and started to jump around.

"_What?_" Izayoi asked as everyone turned their full attention to Sango.

"YEP!" She said excitedly. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You know this how?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Inuyasha's keyhole is very easy to see through..." Sango said with a shrug, pointing at the doorknob. They all slapped her lightly.

"And you didn't tell us this becaaaause?" Miroku asked angrily.

"I don't know... They just stopped shhhh!"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said immediately.

"Why?" Kagome asked with a smile. He was still holding her waist and it almost killed him to let go.

"Just leave," He said coldly.

"I don't-"

"Go!" He yelled and she had to even if she desperately wanted to kiss him once more and stay in his arms until the end of time.

"Fine," She said and her voice cracked slightly. "But I won't forget that kiss." Then she went to leave. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Fuck..." He said. She stopped walking towards the door. "Come back." And she did. He grabbed her fiercely and kissed her fully on the lips this time. Kagome gasped in surprise then melted into him once more, falling onto the bed. Sango squealed with delight, as did the others now that they knew about the keyhole and saw what happened.

"Yesssss!" Izayoi said as if she'd scored a touch down.

"Shit," Kikyo muttered half-heartedly.

"Ha," Miroku said, his eyes wide with amusement.

"Wow, a love story has just unfolded before our very eyes." Kairi said with her hands clasped together, her eyes glossy.

"And I got to see the whooole thing." Sango said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Everyone said simultaneously and she shrugged.

"I'm only speaking the truth!"

"I'm gonna getcha!" Miroku joked and he began to chase her around the house. She squealed with laughter and the others decided to join them, it was their turn to have a little fun.

* * *

**A/N:** This chappy was written in a short amount of time and it's very bad, plus it's short... but I still want reviews so please, review.

Later loves!


	13. Free

**Disclaimer -** I do NOT own INUYASHA!

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hehe, alriiight. Chapter thirteen, finally. I have had to have said finally in a lot of chapters by now lol... Well, hope ya enjoy! I certainly enjoyed making it… lmfao wow!

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha," The two stopped kissing and began to laugh as they looked towards the door where his mother's voice had come from.

"Yeah mom?" He asked still snickering. Kagome got off his bed and headed to the bathroom to comb her hair.

"Can I come in?" He smiled at her tone. She sounded suspicious.

"Sure." He said and she opened the door.

"Where'd Kagome go?" She asked with a raised brow. Of course she knew what had gone on but she wasn't going to let them know that.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Oooh." Izayoi said as she shut the door behind her.

"Why ya shutting it?" Inuyasha asked confused. Izayoi shrugged.

"Everyone's acting like maniacs out there."

"AHH!" Sango screamed.

"Muwahahaha!" Miroku yelled after her and Kikyo laughed out loud as Kairi tripped over her own feet.

"Righto..." Inuyasha said, clapping his hands together awkwardly. Kagome finally came out of the bathroom after ten seconds of silence had passed through Inuyasha and his mother.

"Ah, Kagome." She said with a sweet smile. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to come to the store with the others and me. We're thinking the grocery store; I'm low on food supplies." Inuyasha made a face, he hated shopping. Shopping, even if it was for food, was not his thing.

"I'll come," Kagome smiled at her and put her shoes back on. She tried to remember when they had come off. "You coming Inuyasha?" She asked as the two women went to leave his room.

"Nah, I'm gonna pass. I'll see you guys when ya get back." They both smiled at him with small nods then left.

"STOP!" Sango squealed as Miroku FINALLY got her and wrapped his arms around her waste. She squirmed like a three year old trying to get away from her mom. "Let me gooooo!" She begged but he didn't and wasn't planning on letting go until...

WHAM!

"That's what ya get." Inuyasha said at his doorway while he crossed his arms. He'd watched the two in amusement while they had their little fight.

"Shut up," Miroku said as he rubbed the red handprint beginning to show on his face.

"What if I don't wanna?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I'll make you!" Miroku countered. Wow were they pathetic or what? Sango went between the two and spread her arms open, making some peace.

"Guys, shut up." Sango said then put her arms down and walked away to go to her mom's car. "I'm driving with my mom!" Then she looked at Kikyo and grinned at her. "You gonna come?" She asked and Kikyo's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of going... truth was she needed to talk to Inuyasha. She wanted him to be happy even if it met she had to suffer for his happiness.

"No, I'll stick around here for a bit and wait for you to come back." She answered and Sango nodded her head.

"Hey Auntie Iz, I'm riding with Kairi!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder as he left with Sango and Kairi.

"Okay," She answered to the slamming door. "Let's go Kagome. Kikyo are you coming with us?"

"No, I'm not feeling well." Izayoi had already heard what she'd told Sango so she knew she wasn't going she just didn't want Kikyo and Inuyasha alone.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Kagome said then they both left feeling their nerves begin to jump.

****

Five Minutes Later

Kikyo finally got up the courage to knock on Inuyasha's door.

"Inuyasha?" She asked then walked in because he hadn't answered her. He was staring intently at his ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked in a calm and level voice.

"We have to talk." Inuyasha sat up.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" He asked as he didn't need to try to sound rude. "I was looking forward to my alone time."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience." She said coolly. Inuyasha shrugged as he smoothly sat up.

"I seriously doubt that but I also could care less." She sighed heavily.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked him weakly. He put his head in his hands then wiped his face tiredly.

"I'm not... I just can't see you... right now." He told her.

"We saw you kiss her." She said angrily. She hadn't wanted it to go this way but he had broken up with her first. That wasn't planned either.

"What? What are you talking about Kikyo?" He asked her just as angry.

"Through that keyhole." Inuyasha never realized how large that hole really was and raised and amused but still angry brow.

"Oh," Was all he could say.

"Oh? Of all the things you could say you say 'Oh,' God Inuyasha, say something that's more than one syllable once in a while!" She said in a loud voice.

"I say a lot just not what you want to here, huh?" He asked and she crossed her arms. What right did she have to come in HIS room and start to yell at him?

"Inuyasha," She sighed and sat down on his small couch. "I thought that maybe this weekend we would get back to the way things used to be... I wanted to be able to love you again. But Kagome's stolen your heart..." Her eyes watered and he wanted to hold her and apologize for not loving her the way she wanted him to. "What's wrong with me?" She asked him as a single, shimmering tear fell down her cheek and onto her lap. He frowned at her and got up then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. If he tried to deal with her he'd end up kissing her or hugging her then kissing her or both at the same time. She had this special place in his heart that controlled him so he had to get away and he didn't plan on leaving that bathroom until she left his room.

"Uh, I'm gonna be a while..." He said dumbly. He heard Kikyo laugh harshly and she sounded slightly nasal-like. Was she crying? "Don't cry." He begged in a quiet whisper.

"Inuyasha, I fucking love you and I asked you a question! Now you won't even answer me? God Inuyasha! What the hell would we have done if Kagome hadn't come along? We probably would've gotten married... had a few years together and divorced... But I love you.." Her voice cracked and he put a hand on the doorknob and locked it as he covered his ears from her crying. "And I want you to be happy." She whispered to no one. "That was all I wanted you to know, okay?" He slowly opened the bathroom door. She was standing in front of him and she hugged him tightly. He was stiff as stone in her arms. He couldn't hurt Kagome, not now. She kissed his cheek gently and walked away from him. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She said with finality and that was that.

"Yeah," He breathed heavily. "Bye." She turned moments before she was out the door.

"Say you love me... just once more... please." She begged him.

"I... I can't." He shrugged. Her eyes widened but that was what she'd expected.

"Okay," Then she left, her heart deciding not to follow.

"Okay..." He said. They were over and he could be with Kagome, he was a free man. But what about her? Was Kagome going to say goodbye to Kouga like he said goodbye to Kikyo? He'd have to wait and find out.

* * *

**A/N:** Beyond short, I know. I just wanted to write a little quick one up that would suffice for a real chapter for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading now please review!


	14. The Movie

Disclaimer - I don't OWN Inuyasha... BUT, I do_ love_ Inuyasha...

* * *

A/N: Yay for chapter thirteen and FALL! Yes I love this season it's my very favorite. Plus my birthday was October fourth... Random Fact: My PenName changes with my age! Okaaay, ON WITH THE FIC! Enjoy.

Yes Ashley/random person, Gir is adorable... I love him... and Invader Zim, that show rocks but bloody Gir is kinda scary hehe.

Favorite Gir Moment: (Creepy music in background as Gir oh so unsuspicious-like walks into the house. He's wearing his ADORABLE doggy suit, tongue sticking out, his eyes wider than wide. Zim watches with a raised brow... or non-existent brow. Gir walks over to the kitchen table and lightly places the bag he's holding onto it and it falls over, its contents spilling onto the floor. Can somebody say party? Gir looks down at the items blankly. Zim enters the room.)

Zim (suspicious tone): What are you doing Gir?

Gir (Turns around): Nothing.

Zim (Still suspicious and squinting his eyes): Nothing or something?

Gir (Whines slightly): Oooh I can't take it, you're too smart for me! (Takes off his doggy head.) Keef has planned a surprise party for you after school. He said to bring all the kids because he loves you. (Begins to cry and kneels while he bangs the kitchen floor.) That boy loves you soo much! (Now happy and looking up at Zim) I'm making the cake!

DON'T OWN, just thought I'd share that with all of you. Lol it's just too funny when Zim barely even puts up a fight and Gir breaks out with that lmao.

HAHA I'M MAKING THE CAKE!!! (lol go to youtube if you wanna watch it, it's fucking hilarious. Type in Gir Surprise.)

* * *

A few hours later everyone returned to the house. Inuyasha had fallen into a peaceful sleep as he waited for everyone to return. His mother woke him with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up Inuyasha, time for lunch." For a second he'd forgotten all about Kagome and Kikyo, even everyone else. The only thing he knew was that he was a little boy and his mommy was waking him up for lunch.

"Mm," He mumbled in a whine-like tone and Izayoi laughed.

"Inuyasha, get your ass up." And the moment was broken.

"Keh, fine." He said, his eyes still shut.

"Oh I'm sorry," She pinched his cheeks teasingly. "Were you having a good dream?" She asked and His eyes were suddenly wide open and his breathing was heavy.

"Actually," He sat up and Izayoi looked worried. "No, I wasn't. I was having a bad one.. A nightmare." He looked at her and decided to forget about it. "Never mind." She squinted her eyes at her son and smiled.

"Okay, see you in the kitchen." Then, with a pat on his leg, she left his room. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and went to his bathroom to wash up. Once he was finished he walked over to his bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Jeez, that was a really bad dream." He said quietly to himself with a shudder. Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in, it's opened." And in came Miroku.

"Hey," He said, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Inuyasha remembered the fact that they were going back soon.

"Oh wow," He said to himself and Miroku raised a brow with a confused smile.

"'Oh wow,' what?" He asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Forget it." He said to him. "Can you tell Kagome to come in here for a sec?" He asked and Miroku nodded his head. A few minutes later Kagome was in his room. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach but knew what he had to do. He didn't believe in love or long term relationships so the most logical thing to do would be to break it off with her. Even if he had broken up with Kikyo to be with her, she didn't know that.

"Hey." She said lightly with a small smile. "What's up?" She asked and Inuyasha took in a deep breath. Then he looked her in the eyes and prepared himself to be kind and not go on and on.

"I really like you Kagome," He began. "No, that's not what I'm trying to say." He mumbled to himself and she raised an amused brow.

"Well then, Inuyasha, what are you trying to say?" She asked him. "Come on, tell me." And then she was serious as Inuyasha had a mental battle with himself. He shaded his eyes with his bangs and looked at his floor.

"We can't be together. _I _can't be with you. Plus, I'm leaving soon and we won't see each other. It's much better this way and you still have Kouga..." Kagome slapped him across the face before he could continue and almost dislocated his jaw. Her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"You're an asshole Inuyasha." She said and then left slamming the door behind her, telling herself to never speak to him again. She couldn't believe she'd practically fallen head over heals for him. On the other side of the door she realized how fast her breathing had become and she slid down onto the floor, very dizzy. She broke down in angry yet sad tears. Almost as soon she had recovered and wiped her eyes.

"Get over it and move on with your life." She heard Kikyo's voice say in am angry, sad, gentle tone. Little did Kagome know she was talking to herself. Kagome choked on her saliva and coughed a few times but then got up and walked out of the house, no goodbye to Izayoi. She'd come back later and they'd talk and she'd say goodbye to everyone but she'd never talk to Inuyasha again. He'd used her, she told herself.

'But we didn't have sex...' Her mind argued.

'So? We kissed. No we made-out and he touched me!' She told herself.

'Whatever, I'm done arguing with you. I'm right you're wrong.' She began a you're me and I'm you thing in her head but she realized she was outside in the freezing cold and wasn't wearing her shoes.

"How the hell is it still this cold?" She asked aloud. "I can see my breath! Damn it's only October." She sat down on the porch and decided she'd eventually go back in for her stuff but just wanted to cool down. "Wait," She said quietly, bringing her knees to her chin. "I live right next door there's no point in going back." Still, she just sat there and let her mind think of nothing. She actually loved the cold. The wind picked up and began to sting her eyes and made them water. The sky had clearly gotten darker. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only 1:30 in the afternoon and the clouds had gotten heavy. Suddenly she had a flashback of Inuyasha and her in the snow.

FLASHBACK

"Are you always this happy outside?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah actually. It's nice... unless it's winter." He said.

"Aww," She said with a face.

"Why aww?" He asked with something like a smile yet it was a smirk too.

"Well, winter's a really beautiful season. We get snow in the winter and when you're inside you look out the window and you feel like you're in a snow globe..." She smiled at him. "After it's snowed the trees and the earth are covered in a blanket of white and everything sparkles with ice crystals." She took in a deep breath of air. "It smells like snow is coming _right_ now..." She said quietly and looked into his eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say you'll never understand." He looked playful and began to chase her.

"Well then, explain to me what you mean." He said as he chased her.

"No!" She yelled back. It began to snow but they hadn't noticed. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist and turned her around in his arms.

"Yes," He said quietly.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. He smiled wiping a melting snowflake off her cheek.

"It's snowing." He said and she looked up at the sky and sighed.

"See, winter isn't all that bad." She shrugged in his arms. They hadn't realized their position until that moment. He got closer and closer to her face and Kagome held her breath, preparing herself for what he might do next.

He placed his lips on her cheek and whispered huskily, "It's not winter yet." And he kissed her cheek gently.

END OF FLASHBACK

A cold and salty tear fell onto the ice that had frozen on the steps. Kagome wiped her face and began to walk over to her house.

"Kouga?" She asked as she walked into the house. "Anybody home?" She joked and decided she wanted to take a nap. She trudged up her spiral staircase. When she reached her bedroom her heart stopped. "Kouga?" She questioned and he turned around to face her.

"Kagome?" He asked. "Hey," He smiled at her.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked then noticed what he was wearing. "No wait, what are you doing in my room naked?" Kouga grinned at her and opened his arms.

"Come here." He said and she made a face.

"No, not now Kouga. I really don't need this I just wanna sleep." She said and went to her closet to get herself something comfy and found a blonde wearing nothing as well. Kouga wasn't paying attention. "Fucking asshole!" She muttered and the blonde stood up with a guilty face. Kagome swiftly walked over to Kouga with an if-looks-could-kill glare. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" She asked as she began to slap him all over the place. "YOU ASKED ME TO _MARRY YOU_!"

"Wait, wait!" Kouga said, holding his hands up for defense. Kagome stopped and looked at the other woman in the room.

"Oh my GOD! You're still here? GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Kagome screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The woman picked up her stuff and went to leave but before she could Kagome slapped her. "YOU SLUT!" She screamed into her face and the woman stood up straight.

"You're right," She said and then she began to cry. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend...!" She sobbed and Kagome's eyes twitched. "I thought you loved _ME!_"

"I do, I do." Kouga said, walking over to her and touching her face. Kagome laughed slightly at the irony of the situation. Just earlier she'd cheated on him... "Baby I'm sorry okay? I was gonna break it off with her but I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?" She asked with a sniff. Then she looked around the room and added, "Kouga, I thought this was _your_ house!" The woman pouted.

"I'm sorry okay, let's just go and talk this over. Kagome?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Get the fuck outta here." She said, slightly jokingly.

"Thanks… Bye." And they were gone. Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Oh ew," She said, looking at her sheets and ripping everything off her bed to go clean them. Once she was in the washing room she sighed heavily and put everything in the wash then went to her living room to watch some TV.

Five Hours Later

"Oh come _on!_" Kagome yelled at the television screen, popcorn in her mouth. "He cheated on you don't go BACK to him! Oh this is ridiculous." Kagome changed the soap she was watching and was suddenly watching something over the top cheery. "Nah," Click. Then she was staring at the television screen watching an old movie and crying.

"I thought you loved me!" The woman cries out as the man has his back turned from her.

"I-" He turns around and looks down at the ground. "I _did_." Is all he can say and she cries out in frustration.

"Ben, don't say that." She says in a sudden panic as he goes to leave the house.

"Don't go," Kagome whispered and, as if he heard her, he turned around and faced the woman once more.

"My darling Catherine, I'm sorry but it's over." He says and she goes on her knees and begins to beg him to stay. By now Kagome could barely see the screen because her eyes were so filled with tears. Kagome glanced at her coffee table and grabbed the box of tissues that were neatly seated there in case of an emergency like the one she was having. Then she changed the channel and looked at the time. It was 6:35.

****

DING DONG

"Who could that be?" She asked no one with a nasal-like voice. She walked over to the door and opened it only to find Izayoi. "Oh, hey Izzy." She said.

"Kagome, have you been crying?" Izayoi asked and Kagome shook her head, more tears filling her eyes. "Oh honey, what's the matter?" Kagome practically fell out the front door before she could get anything out.

"K-Kouga's l-left me... I-Inuyasha h-hates me!" She sobbed out and Izayoi just hugged Kagome, not knowing what to do.

"Sweetie let's go, we're going to my place." Izayoi said as she tried to pick Kagome up from the ground.

"No!" Kagome said alarmed. Izayoi let her go immediately.

"What, what is it?" Kagome just stared up at her and repeated no.

"No, no, we can't go to your place!" She said and Izayoi was so confused and overwhelmed. "Inuyasha's there." She explained finally. Izayoi laughed slightly.

"Oh, now I understand." She grabbed both of Kagome's arms and began to help her up. "Come on, up up up." She said as if Kagome were a three year old. Kagome sniffed but obeyed. "Now Kagome let's go to my place." Kagome began to protest but Izayoi smiled and stopped her from doing so. "The boys are out tonight so it's just us girls." Izayoi grabbed Kagome's coat and shoes and they walked over to Izayoi's. Izayoi and Kagome entered Izayoi's house in a hurry. Kairi and Sango were seated on Izayoi's couch and drinking hot chocolate, laughing at something. They both jumped when the door opened.

"Jeez, Iz ya scared the hell outta me." Kairi said, sipping her drink with a smile. Izayoi laughed and went into the kitchen to make herself and Kagome something to drink.

"What'll it be Kags?" She asked and Kagome woke from her daze. She'd been thinking about her breakdown and how silly she'd been but it was just too much.

"Um, I'm thinking hot chocolate." She grinned at Sango who grinned back.

"Can you believe it's only October!?" Kairi asked as she placed her cup on the coffee table.

"Oh I know," Sango said, doing the same. "Damn I wonder how long winter will be."

"Hey," Izayoi said walking in with two mugs. "Ya never know." They all looked at her. "Well, we could get an early summer." She shrugged and Kairi and Sango laughed quietly. "I'm gonna start the fire." She walked over to the fireplace and put in two logs. Once she got the fire going she sat down on her couch and began to relax.

"How you doing Iz?" Kairi asked with a concerned look. Izayoi gave her a shut-your-mouth look but Kairi just frowned. "No seriously."

"I'm fine."

"Well when are you going to tell those boys?" She asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sango asked and Kairi and Kagome looked at Izayoi.

"Oh come on, I want in!" Sango said with a smile. "What's going on?" She asked once more and by the looks on the other's faces Sango didn't know if she really wanted to know anymore.

"It's nothing." Izayoi said quietly with a wave of her hand.

"Yes it is," Kairi said with a sad voice. "And you have to do something about it. Soon."

"Kairi, there's nothing to do!" Izayoi said with a small smile. "I just have to grin and bear it this time." Kagome became sad once more, too much.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Sango commanded and Kagome and Kairi looked at Izayoi once more as Izayoi looked at Sango.

"I have Cancer. Breast Cancer, for the third time." Izayoi said, holding up three fingers. Sango gasped and looked around the room at all the pictures on the walls. Young Miroku and Inuyasha... How would they take the news? "I've gotten both of my breasts removed but it keeps coming back." She wiped her eyes; she would not let herself cry. "So, it's over. I'm going to live the rest of my life happy and no longer fighting." She looked at Kagome. "I've decided to tell them tonight or tomorrow morning. I need you guys here with me to keep me strong." She smiled at them and looked at Sango. She got up from her seat and walked over to her. "You too," She tapped her nose. "Now that you know." Sango hugged Izayoi and let a tear fall onto her nose.

"I'm sorry you're sick." She said.

"Don't be." Izayoi said as she rubbed Sango's back.

"I am," Sango said, letting her go. "And I will be so there's nothing you can say that will change that." Izayoi smiled sympathetically at Sango. She probably never knew someone that was dying. If she knew Kairi she knew that she didn't like things like that.

"So," Sango began, pointing at a picture of a young Inuyasha who was sledding down a random hill that was covered in snow. "Who took those?" Izayoi laughed at the change of subject. She walked back over to her seat and gave the picture a once over.

"Me," She said and Kairi giggled quietly.

"You always were into capturing real moments when you were taking pictures." Inuyasha was laughing hysterically, his eyes shut and his feet up in the air.

"How old?" Kagome asked.

"Hm, what's that dear?" Izayoi asked and Kagome cleared her throat.

"How old was he, in the picture I mean." Izayoi smiled.

"He's about five I think. He and Miroku hadn't really ever gone sledding, sledding before so I decided to take them." They all turned to the door. On the other side Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing and talking loudly. They'd just gotten home.

"Huh," Izayoi muttered. "They're home early." Then the door opened.

"Oh hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as they walked further into the house.

"Hey," She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"It's a party!" Miroku said and laughed with a boom as he sat down. Kairi, Kagome, and Sango all looked at Izayoi but she pretended not to notice. Suddenly she wasn't ready to tell them.

"Sure is," Izayoi said with a smile.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Miroku said with excitement and everyone raised a brow. "Or nooot." Everybody laughed.

"Let's just watch a movie." Izayoi turned on the TV and all was silent. It was the ending of the movie Kagome was watching earlier.

"I'm sick Ben,"

"That's clear Cathy."

"Oh you're a big asshole." She's says in a joke-like way.

"Yes but, haha, I'm an in love asshole." He grabs her hands lovingly.

'So it ends happy,' Kagome thought as Izayoi came back with some popcorn. 'Or not.'

Cathy coughs in a fit of laughter and blood seeps out of her mouth. "Oh God," Ben says with worry.

"Shh, I'm fine." Cathy says, her voice light. "I'm just dying," She smiles. "But other than that I'm fine."

Kairi started to cry the moment Cathy said she was sick.

"Oh sweetheart," Ben begins to cry. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true! I accept it. Now you have to..." Ben looks away at the hospital door and thinks for a moment.

"Okay," Cathy smiles happily at him. "I accept it. I love you Cathy," He kneels at her bedside and strokes her hair while he holds one of her hands. She shuts her eyes and smiles as her breathing becomes very shallow.

"I love you too Ben, I love you too." She says and opens her eyes one last time. "Don't forget me."

"Never," He says in a hurry. "I would _never_ forget you my sweet Cathy." She smiles and shut her eyes... The words THE END flash on the screen.

* * *

A/N: So sad lol. Please review!


	15. The Memory

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's chapter 15 which is my age! I know you all could care less but I'm running out of things to put here... READ ON and ENJOY!

* * *

That night everyone fell asleep peacefully in the living room. Some were on the floor, others were sitting up, and the rest were lying down. Kagome had her head in Izayoi's lap and Izayoi was sitting up, her head down with her hand in Kagome's hair. She had been playing with it before she'd fallen asleep. Inuyasha was laying straight on his back on the floor and Kairi was on the floor as well only she was on her stomach and had her head on a couch pillow. Miroku had the recliner seat out and was sleeping quietly with Sango beside him, her arm on his chest accidentally. The television was still on but the sound was turned on mute. They still had it on that old movie station and at the time a bad guy being chased by a cop kind of movie was on.

Inuyasha shifted and landed on the remote control. Suddenly the room was filled with sirens and gun shots. Everyone was wide awake. Kagome yawned, Izayoi and Kairi gasped, Inuyasha said "What the fuck?" while Miroku looked down at Sango and smirked, and Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku.

"Jesus Christ," Izayoi muttered as she lifted Kagome's head off her lap and got up to turn on the light. "Everyone, calm down!" She said in a tired yell. They all looked at her, becoming quiet. "How about we all just go to bed?" She suggested after she turned the TV off.

"Yes, I agree. Let's go to bed." Kairi said with her eyes barely open and getting up from the floor. Inuyasha got up and stretched his arms way over his head.

"I'm going out for a quick walk." Inuyasha said and Izayoi looked at her son like he was crazy.

"It's four in the morning, no you're not." She said simply and began to walk away.

"Yeah, I am." Inuyasha said with a small smile as they all ignored him and went away to their resting areas. Inuyasha shrugged and got on a jacket and shoes. He then left the house. It was a bit warmer than earlier and the ground was covered in a light blanket of snow that sparkled in the streetlights.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she stared out at him through the window. He walked into the middle of the street and looked up at the sky. "Hmm," Kagome wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was okay but he didn't know that something was wrong. She slipped on her shoes and put on a sweater. She was almost out the door when she changed her mind. "I'm not going through that again... not today." As she turned around she sighed heavily and decided that she might as well go home. So, she walked out and tried desperately to avoid Inuyasha.

"Hey," Someone said softly from behind her. She prepared to scream very loudly when a hand went around her mouth. Inuyasha was still in front of her and had his back turned so it couldn't be him. So who was it? Kagome gave a muffled scream and tried to bite the person's hand. "Shh, shh. It's okay, you're okay." She could tell that it was a male's voice but other than she still couldn't tell who it was. She shut her eyes tightly and realized that it was all just a memory. She didn't notice tears falling down her face and the hands on her shoulders. She also didn't notice that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get him away!" She screamed and Inuyasha looked around in confusion.

"Kagome!" He said roughly and she stopped screaming almost immediately. "What happened?" He asked her and pulled her tightly into his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't get his face out of her mind. She could barely breathe because her breathing was so fast. "Here, let's go inside." He looked at Izayoi's house then Kagome's. "Where do you want to go?"

"M-my house..." She whispered quietly. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her to her place as fast as she would go.

The moment they entered the house she ran over to her couch, took one of the pillows, and screamed into it. Inuyasha stood at the opened door, his mouth open slightly. "Go away!" She sobbed and Inuyasha thought she meant him. His eyes widened slightly but he turned around and shut the door, leaving Kagome in the pitch dark. She cried even harder. Now, because she could barely _stand_ the dark. More memories of awful things flooded through her mind. She got up, wiped her eyes with shaky hands, and turned on the light. A cold laugh echoed in her mind. She couldn't take it. She opened her door and practically slammed into Inuyasha's body. She hadn't expected him to be standing there on her porch.

"Kagome?" He questioned and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I didn't..." She began but she stopped because it seemed so hard to talk. "I didn't mean to." She whispered.

"I know." He said softly as the wind suddenly began to pick up. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes hard.

"I'm fine." She said to him and she noticed how tall he was compared to her. The top of her head reached his lips. He was pretty damn tall. As they stood a good inch apart, Inuyasha felt the need to close the gap. But, he didn't.

"Good," He said and she looked down at the ground. "Why... what happened to you?" He asked her, choosing what instead of why because that seemed more sensible. She shuddered, partly because of the wind.

"I was..." She looked up at him and she thought maybe he could read her eyes. "Never mind, you should go on your walk." He frowned slightly.

"Why'd ya come back out here?" He asked.

"I needed to take a walk." She answered hurriedly with another small shiver.

"It's getting cold again." He mentioned and she nodded her head in agreement. "Take my jacket." He said to her and placed it on her shoulders. "I'm gonna head in."

"No!" She grabbed onto his shirt. "I can't be... alone right now." She said to him.

"Then give me my jacket back. It's too fucking cold to stay out here for long." She meant to smile but couldn't. Her face seemed frozen and it wasn't because of the cold. "So, we gonna go for a walk or what?" He asked as he buttoned her sweater because she wouldn't move.

"Mm," She mumbled and sat down on her stairs.

"What's going on Kagome?" He asked her and she gave him a little glare.

"Like you care." She said in a dead voice. He sighed with aggravation but knew he deserved that.

"Fine, don't tell me." He said and began to get up.

"Stop," She said with a desperate tone.

"What happened!?" He screamed into her face and she stared at him through her tear-filled eyes.

"Kouga left me." She lied. That wasn't really what was bothering her.

"I'm sorry." He said with a small growl. That didn't answer his question. She laughed coldly.

"I caught him with another woman." Inuyasha wanted to snicker but knew that he shouldn't so he stopped himself.

"That guy was a control freak." He shrugged. "In my opinion, you're better off." They were beginning to see their breath in the air in small white clouds. Kagome smiled to herself and decided to change the subject.

"You ever tried to make objects out of your breath when it's this cold out? Like, if people can make smoke rings why can't you make air rings?" She asked and Inuyasha thought for a minute.

"Uh, I never tried and I doubt it would work." He said simply and she nodded her head.

"I know it doesn't but wouldn't it be fun if it did work?" She asked and Inuyasha thought once more.

"I don't actually... know." He said slowly and Kagome chuckled in spite of herself.

"Well, then why don't you find out?" Kagome asked, forgetting her problems for the moment.

"Eh," He said with a small smile, glancing at her, "I think I'll pass." Kagome laughed quietly.

"Okay." She whispered. Inuyasha shivered as a chilly wind rustled the trees and something howled in the distance.

"Kagome, you can go over Izayoi's you know." Inuyasha whispered as if that was how loud they were allowed to be and if they got any louder something may break. Kagome smiled but that made her face crinkle and that allowed a tear to slide down her cold face. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably but stayed. He didn't jump up and leave like she expected him to.

"I hope..." Kagome began but stopped herself. She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Kagome what?" Inuyasha asked gently but at the same time he was impatient.

"I hope you don't think..." She looked him in the eyes. "That I'm crazy." She laughed slightly and Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Why would I think that?" He asked incredulously. She shrugged and sighed heavily.

"Because I had randomly begun to scream and now I have no explanation for it?" She asked and he understood.

"Well," He turned his body to face hers. "I wouldn't and I don't think that. I think it's obvious that something bad happened in your past, you had a flashback of it, and you just don't want to share." He crossed his arms at the last part and that made her giggle. Suddenly, Kagome had her arms around his neck tightly as if she were to never let go.

"Thank you." She whispered; her hot breath on his ear. He shivered fiercely but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

"Are we still going on that walk or what?" He asked, almost short of breath. She smiled widely at him then yawned.

"I'm kind of tired, what about you?" Inuyasha growled under his breath and took a moment to himself. He had two choices: 1) Be an asshole 2) Agree and head to his mom's. He chose to be an asshole.

"Kagome," He smiled at her but it wasn't a kind smile. "The only reason I came out here was to go for a walk." He was still quiet as the sky began to get lighter. "And now that we've sat down, chatted... I reeeally think we should go on that walk. Because if we don't," His smile fell. "I may be mean." She just grinned at him.

"Be mean all ya want." She got up and walked towards Izayoi's. "But I'm not going. SO," She turned around, still smiling as the sun began to rise behind her. "Kiss. My. Ass." She turned around and walked away, slowly. Inuyasha growled but couldn't help but stare after her.

"You know," He said quietly to know one. "I think I may." Then he got up, made sure Kagome's door was locked, and walked behind her the whole, short way back to his house. Smirking.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've last updated this one and I'm beyond sorry. I've had the worst case of writer's block I've _ever_ had. Any who please review! I hope ya liked this one, I liked writing it lol.


	16. Rape

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, chapter 16, thank God too because I hate odd numbers. Just looking at The Wedding Ring and seeing only 15 chapters made me cringe lol. Now, read on and enjoy my friends!

- Flash - means a different part; skipping to something. You know when you're dreaming and it just randomly changes? Yeah, that.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house as quietly as they could so they wouldn't disturb the others.

"Hmm," Kagome said quietly as they entered the kitchen and sat down. "It's a lot warmer in here." He smiled slightly and nodded his head, putting on some hot water and the coffee pot.

"Yeah, don't know _why _we didn't come in sooner... Oh yeah," He said sarcastically. "It was your fault." Kagome stared at him for a moment.

"How?" She asked, very confused.

"It just was." He said accusingly and she waved it off.

"Hey," She said with a frown and new thought. "When are you, Miroku, and Sango heading back?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered he was only down for a visit.

"I think in a few days. Kairi's coming too." He said. He sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table across from Kagome.

"Is she really?" Kagome asked in a surprised, sad way.

"Yep, we'll be back for the holidays though, don't worry." He winked at her and Kagome smiled softly.

"When's the next holiday?" She asked and his forehead crinkled in thought.

"The only important one coming up is Christmas." He said with a shrug and she nodded her head.

"Right." She said and took a sip of the coffee Inuyasha had just handed her. "Wait, I'm tired so why am I drinking this? I'm going to go sleep in your room, kay?" She yawned, wiped her face with her hands, got up, went over to the sink, and poured the coffee down the drain.

"_Why?_" Inuyasha asked with a hiss and her eyes widened slightly.

"What?" She questioned.

"I just made that coffee!" He fumed in a whisper.

"Oh, poor Inu." She pinched his cheek and walked away with a smile on her face. He crossed his arms and leaned on the sink, growling.

"Fine, you make the coffee next time." He said to her. She was still walking away from him.

"Okay," She said, stopping and turning her head slightly to the side. "Maybe I will. I mean, your coffee _sucks _anyway." She shrugged and continued to walk to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was growing angrier with the second but he let it go with a sigh.

'There's no way I'm sleeping in that room with her in there again. We'll probably just have a repeat of what happened before... I'll just have to sleep on the couch.' He thought with a yawn and went into the living room with his cup of coffee. No matter what, coffee had no effect on him so it didn't matter whether or not if he drank it.

He slurped loudly and sat down on the couch. The house windows were tinted with a light blue and he smiled to himself. 'Maybe I should just stay awake. It may be nice to be up before everyone else for once.' He thought pleasantly and walked over to a mirror to find huge bags under his eyes. 'Or maybe not.' Then he lied down on the comfortable couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

His last thought was of Kagome and her cute butt.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kagome snuggled under Inuyasha's comforter and smiled as she took in a deep breath and smelled only him.

"Yum," She said with a heavy sigh. A part of her wished that they could just start over and fix what they'd done wrong.

'I'm sure we'd be great together...' She thought wistfully. She huddled into the wall and felt safe for the most part and that was what she really needed at that moment. Now, all she needed was someone with her to keep the bad dreams away. She needed Inuyasha with her.

She was so glad that it was starting to become light outside so that she wouldn't have to waste electricity by turning on the light. She shivered from her memories and the fact she was slightly chilly. That was when she fell into a deep, terrifying sleep...

FLASHBACK (not her dream)

'Where am I?' Wondered a sixteen year old Kagome. "Shit, I think I'm lost." She said aloud in distress. She'd been going in circles for what seemed hours. All she could see for miles and miles were trees and more trees. She felt hot tears sting her eyes.

- Flash -

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Kagome's mother hugged her daughter close as she cried with her.

"Mom, it's okay... it's really okay!" Kagome said in a whisper. "Oh mom I'm the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have gotten lost. It's all my fault." She said into her mother's chest. "Ugh, I'm so _disgusting!_" She screamed, letting her mother go and running out to their porch where the wind hit her face and made her eyes sting. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

- Flash -

"Kagome?" Kagome turned, in the forest once more. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Your mother is very worried about you."

"W-who are you?" She asked with suspicion.

"I'm apart of the search party who's out looking for you." Said the tall man with long black hair. "My name is Naraku." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

- Flash -

"Izayoi, I think I hate myself." Said Kagome quietly as she ate some of her breakfast that Izayoi had made for her. Izayoi dropped a plate she'd been washing and stared at Kagome in a shocked way. She slowly picked up the plate she'd dropped and sighed as she thought of how to respond to that.

"No, no you do not hate yourself." She began with an angry voice. "You're just a little depressed is all..." She said with a small smile. "People get that way after something major." She chuckled but her plan hadn't worked. She sat down beside her at the table and put her hand on top of Kagome's. "You're going to get through this. It's just a matter of time. That bastard will get what he deserves."

"Izayoi I don't care what happens to him. In fact," She looked into her friend's eyes. "I don't care what happens to me..." She said quietly.

"Hey ma?" Someone yelled to Izayoi from the front door. Kagome and Izayoi looked at the direction of where it came from. ".i..ku and I are headed out. See ya!" Then the door slammed.

- Flash -

"Well," Kagome said with a smile as Naraku lead her out of the forest. "I'm very glad you found me. I was beginning to panic." Naraku laughed and touched her shoulder.

"I'm glad I found you too." He said. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine...

- Flash -

"What's happened to my daughter?" Kagome heard her mother ask the police officer furiously. "Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong..."

"Ma'am, you may want to sit down," He said to her in a calm voice. Kagome stared at the wall ahead feeling numb, tears falling down her mud stained cheeks.

- Flash -

"You're a very pretty girl, Kagome. Has anyone ever told you that? I mean, has a boy ever told you that?" Naraku asked with a smile. He touched her cheek with a rough finger.

"Uh, n-no. No, no boy's ever told me that before. But I'm still young." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Have you been kissed yet?" He asked her as they came up to a rushing river.

"That's personal." She whispered. He grinned at her in a controlling way. "We should get going." Kagome turned around to walk away when he asked her another question.

"Have you ever been kissed like this?" He asked and grabbed her around the neck. She went to scream but he didn't let her. Instead he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

- Flash -

"Mom, what's Hawaii like?" Kagome asked as they boarded the plain that would take them to said island.

"Oh it's beautiful," She smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"I hope I do!" Kagome said with excitement. "Mom?" Her mother looked at her. "This vacation's gonna rock." They both smiled at one another as the plane lifted off the ground.

- Flash -

"You like that?" Naraku asked as he pinned Kagome up against a tree. Kagome gagged as he stuck his tongue in her mouth once more.

"N-no! Please stop it." She begged. He laughed evilly.

"Come on," He said. "I know you like it." She tried to push him back. He'd seemed so nice before but now he was scaring her and she felt like she would throw up at any moment.

'Why did I trust him?' She asked herself frantically. 'I should've pretended I knew my way!'

"Stop it," She said in a sob as she struggled against his strong arms. "Leave me alone!" Her eyes widened as she saw him taking off his pants. "What're you..." Her throat seemed stuck and she couldn't seem to speak.

- Flash -

"Do you," Her mother sighed. "Do you want to talk to me?" She asked Kagome.

"No," She said in a dead voice. "Get out."

"Sweetie," Her mother touched her hair and Kagome flinched. "Honey help me understand what happened!" Her mother said, her voice cracking.

- Flash -

Kagome kicked him while he was busy with his pants. She ran as fast as she could to get away from him. When she couldn't run anymore she hid behind a large tree. The sky was becoming darker by the moment.

"Hey," Someone whispered into her ear. She prepared herself to yell but his hand went over her mouth. "Shh, shh. It's okay, you're okay." She felt him rub something against her leg and she screamed as best she could when she realized what it was.

"Get the hell away from me!" She hollered at him and he cackled.

"No, I know what you want. Come here, I want it too." He said in a rough tone as he ripped her pants and underwear off.

"No, no, no, no, **no**!" She began to rant on and on and on. "Oh God, stop it Naraku!" Then, he was inside her and there was nothing she could do. Her precious innocence was gone and she was dirty. He hurt her and hurt her and hurt her until all she knew was that pain. She sobbed underneath his wait and when he flipped her over she tried to get away but it was no use. The pain was awful and Kagome wanted to die.

When he was finally finished she sat there as he walked away and left her to rot but not before beating her into the ground.

"Naraku?" She asked aloud. There was no response. She got up and walked away, crying and hating every bit of herself. "Oh God why!?" She asked and fell to her knees. She knew she had to get up and continue to walk so she did. Finally, she came to a highway...

End of FLASHBACK

Kagome woke with a start and found everyone staring at her.

"You were screaming..." Sango said dumbly. "What's wrong?" Kagome stared at her new friend with a raised brow.

"Nothing," She whispered feeling tears sting her eyes. "Please leave."

"Kagome?" Izayoi questioned. "Was it a nightmare?" Kagome connected her eyes with Izayoi's.

"Life's a nightmare Iz and there's nothing I can do about it." Then she lifted the blanket over her head and prayed they left. But, they hadn't and they listened to her she crying until she was asleep.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Why is she doing this?" He asked. Izayoi stared at her son.

"This happened earlier?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I mean what the _fuck!_" He said and Izayoi glared at him.

"Shush, she's sleeping!" She turned to look at Kagome. "If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Izayoi said then left everyone to wonder what she meant.

"Come on, I don't want to disturb her." Sango said to her mother and Miroku.

"Mm, let's go." Kairi said with an exhausted smile. "I love you sweetie." She said to her daughter and Sango smiled.

"I love you too mom." Then they left, Miroku still watching Inuyasha.

"You okay?" Miroku asked.

"Why are you asking if _I'm_ okay? It's Kagome we're worried about." He said and Miroku nodded his head.

"Well, do you think she's okay?" He asked.

"No, I have no idea what's wrong!" Inuyasha fumed. "And I have no idea why I care so much." He muttered the last part.

"I'm here if you need me. Just across the hall. See ya man, hope she's okay." Miroku said and then he left Inuyasha with his thoughts. Inuyasha pulled a chair up to Kagome's side. She was paler than white chalk and a cold sweat had taken over her whole body. He kissed her forehead.

"Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong." He whispered like her mother had. "I can't help you unless you do." Her eyes opened and what Inuyasha saw something he'd never forget. It was pure fright.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, looking away. "I dreamt of him..." He went to say something but she interrupted him. "He hurt me..." She sobbed. She then looked directly into his eyes again. "He hurt me so bad!" Her voice was panicky and scared. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he hugged her to Kagome's surprise.

"I'm so sorry... even if I don't truly understand." He whispered with a horrified laugh into her hair. To his astonishment, she smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha, I may tell you one day... what happened I mean." She told him and she put a hand on his cheek. "I hope you don't hate me for it."

"Why would I hate you?" He asked her. She smiled then shut her eyes as a single tear fell down her face.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time... I don't want to ruin that yet, okay?" He nodded his head.

"Sure," He said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you don't mind that I'm keeping something from you." He growled slightly and her small smile widened.

"How do you know I'm not just taking it? I mean, I could be totally pissed about this." He said to her.

"Well then, I'm glad you're taking it." She laughed and Inuyasha felt relief wash over him.

"Kagome?" She looked at him, color coming back to her face.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?" She asked him. He kissed both her cheeks and once on the lips before he responded.

"I kind of like you..." She laughed. "A lot." She sat up slightly and took his head in her hands.

"I kind of like you too." He smiled. "You're such a goof." She said to him and his smile fell slightly.

"Oh, why thank you." He said sarcastically and she giggled.

"A goof that can make me happy when I wasn't happy at all. Now that is an amazing feat my friend." She said as if he were to look on the bright side of things.

"Oh right," He smirked. "I have that power don't I." He smirked then he kissed her once more on the lips. When they were through Kagome looked lost in thought.

"I liked that _so_ much," She said and Inuyasha nodded his head in a joking way.

"Yes, I did too. Let's try it again." Kagome grinned.

"All right, just as long as you don't make me gag." She joked but he didn't understand. Kagome laughed, not amused. "Never mind," She put the thought of Naraku out of her mind and in his place she put Inuyasha. "Come here you." Inuyasha's eyes were serious as he kissed her even deeper then before.

* * *

A/N: Well, please review! Hope none of you minded the rape scene, I tried my hardest to keep it T and I think I did a good job… I think lol. Any who, tell me what _you _thought in your reviews.

Later,  
Liz


	17. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HEY! Well, chapter seventeen, and it's a Christmas chapter. YAY!!! Lol, hope ya like it. Enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY INSERT YOUR HOLIDAY HERE!!!**

**I used the Judy Garland version of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" download it if you want, it goes nice.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, see you at Christmas." Inuyasha said with a sad smile as he hugged his mother goodbye.

"Yep," She said, a tear escaping out of her eye. She laughed warmly. "You two have a nice trip, okay?" She told Inuyasha and Miroku. They both nodded their heads.

"Okay." Miroku said with a sigh as she hugged him.

"Kairi?" Izayoi asked her friend. Kairi turned, red eyed and not caring who saw her cry.

"Oh Iz, I should just stay. I mean you need me... you need all of us!" Kairi said but Izayoi just waved her off.

"Go, Christmas is just two months away and I still have Kags!" She said, smiling at Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Kairi all got onto the bus. Inuyasha had stayed behind to say goodbye to Kagome.

"I'll see you back at the house?" Izayoi asked Kagome in a brave but shaky voice.

"Yeah, see you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Bye hon. I love you." She said to Inuyasha, her head turned. She still hadn't told him.

"I love you too mom." He said quietly then she left and went to her car.

"Well, you should get going you're bus will drive away without you." Kagome laughed with tears in her eyes. "Of course, I don't know if I'd mind that." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I'll write, you'll write, everything's gonna be fine. Christmas is right around the corner Kagome and so am I." He hugged her tightly and she cried a little in his shoulder but when they broke apart she was smiling again. Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips before he let her go. Then he went on the bus and waved goodbye.

**Two and a half months later...**

Izayoi sat staring at her tree thinking and awaiting the arrival or her family. She twirled an ornament in her hands getting slightly misty eyed as she realized it was probably going to be her last Christmas. Then she heard someone come in the house.

"Inuyasha? Miroku?" She asked, coming out of her trance.

"Hey mom, merry Christmas!" Inuyasha said with a huge smile as he hugged her tightly. Miroku smiled at Izayoi as she hugged him too.

"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"Well, Kagome's out shopping but she'll be home shortly." Izayoi said, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. Inuyasha's face brightened at the sound of Kagome's name. They'd written to one another over the period of time they'd been apart but it wasn't the same. "Kairi and Sango are on a plane here." She smiled. "So boys, what've you been up to?" She asked.

"Not much..." Inuyasha said thinking of someone. "Hey ma?" She looked at him.

"Yes sweetie what is it?" She asked.

"How ya been?" He asked and she laughed at the question.

"Good, you?"

"Good." He said with a grin.

"Izzzzy!!! Help me please." They all turned to where the voice had come from. "I brought home, like, a million gifts." Kagome said as she entered the room. Her face was rosy and she wasn't just skin and bones; she no longer had 'death' written all over her face. Inuyasha smirked and she smiled widely at him.

"Well, you're glowing." Miroku joked. "Either you're pregnant or you're just really happy to see me." Inuyasha punched him in the shoulder with a snort. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and he hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Oh I've missed you!" She said into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too." He told her. She let him go and looked at Miroku.

"Oh Miroku, it is so good to see you." She said to him and he smiled at her welcome. It truly felt like coming home. "Where the hell is Sango and Kairi!?" She asked with excitement and Izayoi laughed.

"Kagome?" Izayoi asked and she looked at her, confusion.

"Mm?" She asked.

"Are those gifts out there for these guys and them?" She asked.

"Uh huh." She said happily.

"Are they wrapped?" She asked.

"Nope." Kagome answered. Inuyasha and Miroku almost laughed out loud but then saw that Kagome didn't get what she was getting at. "What is it?"

"Do you _want _them to see their gifts before Christmas?" She asked and Kagome's face lit up with realization and she smacked her forehead.

"Hehe, I should probably go get them." She turned and quickly left the living room to get her things. "I'll be back later Iz, when I've wrapped these suckers!" She hollered then left the house with a slam of the door. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as did Miroku and Izayoi.

"Merry Christmas bitches!" Someone said from the front door.

"Sango, it's so good to hear your voice!" Miroku said with a smile. Kairi and Sango entered the living room with two bags filled to the top with Christmas presents. Kairi hugged Izayoi, then Inuyasha, then Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, breathless as she hugged Inuyasha, then Miroku, then Izayoi.

"You sound like you've just run a mile." Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She scowled at him.

"It feels like it. I practically ran up to the door I was so excited to see you all again." She said with a smile then when Miroku smirked she frowned and crossed her arms. "Some more than others." Inuyasha snickered to himself.

"Iz, it's so terrific to finally be back!" Kairi said. "You look great, you all do! Oh, and your tree is beautiful. Want us to help decorating it?" Izayoi glanced at her tree.

"It's finished." She said, blinking a few times in a hurt way, and they all looked at the unwrapped ornaments she hadn't put on the tree.

"Right mom." Inuyasha said. "If that tree is finished being decorated then it's finished being decorated." They all stood there for a moment staring at it.

"I guess it could use more ornaments. I mean we could put some more on the tree." Izayoi said with a smile. Kagome came into the living room and gasped as soon as she saw Kairi and Sango.

"Oh gosh, hey you guys!" She said, hugging them at the same time. "This is so great. I didn't know if you guys were coming. I invited Kikyo too." They all stared at her. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Why would you invite Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well," Kagome shrugged. "She was here the last time." They all burst out laughing at her explanation. Kagome smiled in a confused way. "I don't know, it just seemed right. She's written back to me saying she'd be here." Then they all heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be her." Izayoi said with interest.

"I'll get tit... it, I meant to say _it_." Miroku said with a blush creeping up his cheeks. Sango and Inuyasha both covered their mouths to stop from laughing and shook their heads.

"Hey Miroku!" They heard a cheerful voice say.

"Hey Kikyo." Miroku said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Miroku and Kikyo entered the living room smiling.

"Kagome thanks a lot for inviting me." Kikyo said with a nod of her head to show what it meant to her. "It was too kind."

"No problem." Kagome said, grinning wildly at their new guest. Inuyasha laughed at her and hugged Kikyo.

"Good to see ya Kikyo." He said to her after their hug.

"You too, Inuyasha." She said. Everyone was silent for a moment but it wasn't an awkward silence. Then she smiled ear to ear. "I've brought some people with me, is that okay?" She asked Izayoi.

"Uh, sure! The more the merrier." She chuckled and three more people entered the room. Izayoi began to cry.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said with surprise.

"Hey little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Hi." He said, putting an arm around his mother.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's so good to see you." Izayoi said to her step-son. She loved him like a son and he loved her like a mother. It had been two years since they'd seen one another. He'd gone abroad and hadn't come back.

"You too, mom." He muttered the mom but she'd heard him. "I'd like you all to meet Kagura, my fiancé." He said, putting an arm around her waist. She smiled at all of them and they all smiled back. Except Inuyasha, he was still so shocked to see Sesshomaru.

"And this," Kikyo put an arm around a little girl. "Is Rin." They all said hello to the girl and she smiled up at them with sad puppy dog eyes. "She's the orphan I chose to take in for the holidays. It's just for the holidays though." Kikyo said. Rin was a small girl, around the age of six. She had long black hair that went down her spine and a cute little sort of side ponytail on her head. She was very adorable.

"Hey," Kagome kneeled down and got to her level.

"Hello." She said in a brave, small voice. Kagome smiled at her.

"So, how old are you Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin looked at the other tall people around her.

"Six." She said. Suddenly, another person entered the room. It was a small boy.

"There you are!" Kikyo said. "This little guy here is Shippo. He's six as well." She looked at Kagome and hid her mouth. "Doesn't talk much but he's a cute one." Kagome smiled at the boy and put out her hand for him to shake.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked as he shook her hand.

"I'm Kagome." She said.

"Oh," He said. A few moments passed and they all sat there staring at him. "I'm Shippo!" He grinned at them all. Izayoi laughed.

"How about you two help me with the cookies I'm baking out in the kitchen?" She asked them. Rin and Shippo looked at her with suspicious looks. "It'll be fuuun. I promise." She glanced at the others and covered her mouth. "You can eat some cookie dough!" She told them and they both giggled and ran into the kitchen after Izayoi.

"Hey Kikyo," Sango said and Kikyo looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What happened to you?" She asked with a laugh.

"I fell in love and got pregnant!" She said.

"Oh gosh, who's the lucky guy?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Kyo. He'll be here soon."

"Wow, that was fast." Miroku said.

"Well not really. I've been seeing him for about a year now and we just got married in November after I tried to get Inuyasha back." She laughed in a joking way and everyone joined her. "Then _that _didn't work so I went back to the one I truly love." She said then glanced at Inuyasha. "No offense." Inuyasha smiled at her and put up a hand.

"None taken." He glanced at her stomach and saw that she was showing and raised a brow. "Were you pregnant in October?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yep." She said and Inuyasha shook his head in astonishment.

"Congratulations!" Izayoi said from the kitchen. "Whoops, could you hand me that napkin dear?" Inuyasha laughed to himself, his mom was such a klutz.

"Let's wait for them to decorate the tree. We can do it later on tonight, when Kyo is here." Kairi said.

"Agreed." Inuyasha said. "Well, I gotta go wrap some of the gifts that I neglected to wrap on the way here. I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." He said, leaving the group.

"Me too," Miroku said. "Gotta do some wrapping myself. I'll be out of my room by dinner time."

"Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and I were all thinking about going ice skating later. Anybody want to come?" Kagura asked.

"I think we should bring the idea up again at dinner so Miroku and Inuyasha know but other than that, I'm in." Sango said and Kagome decided she'd go as well.

"It'll be nice." Kagome said with a smile then they all sat down and talked a while.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

Later that night, after supper, they all decided to go ice skating on Christmas Eve, the next day. Kyo had arrived moments before dinner and they'd all gotten to know what a nice guy Kikyo had fallen in love with. He made Kikyo's true colors come out and that was a good thing. Shippo and Rin were beginning to loosen up more and more and that was a good thing too. It was nice, Izayoi thought, to have so many over for Christmas. She hoped it would be a special one and she could feel it would be.

"That one belongs on a stronger branch." Kagome said pleasantly. Inuyasha raised an annoyed brow.

"Kagome, you do it kay?" He said and she just gave him a look. "What? You're the one who said it belongs on a different branch than the one that I put it on, you do it." Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha, it's obviously heavy! Why would you put it on one of the weakest branches I mean do you have any common sense?" She continued to put on plastic, sparkle covered icicles as Inuyasha fumed.

"Kagome," He said in a quiet, evil tone.

"Yeah?" She asked, not affected by his threatening voice and that threw him off.

"Oh nothing," He said, defeated. "Nothing at all." He picked a very thick branch to place the ornament on and Sango raised a brow.

"Inuyasha it's not that hea-"

"OKAY!" He yelled. "You do it, honestly. I can't freaking stand this one anyway." Izayoi smiled at her son.

"You were never very good at this." She mused as he sat down on the couch to watch. "But hon," He looked at him mom and his anger left him. "Please join us. It doesn't matter what it looks like just the memories we make. You all know that when you're not looking I'm just gonna change it anyway." Everyone smiled and Inuyasha did so as well in spite of himself. He then got up and joined in on the "fun."

"Oooh!" Rin squealed. "This one is so pretty." She said, mesmerized by a beautiful snowflake ornament. Izayoi bent down and stared at her then the decoration.

"Hey kiddo?" Rin looked at Izayoi with cute eyes.

"Yeah Izzy?" She asked.

"How about you keep that one." She said softly and Rin's eyes lit up as she giggled happily.

"Thank you so much!" Rin said as she wrapped her little arms around Izayoi's neck. "I'll keep it forever!"

"You will?" Izayoi said with a fake little gasp. "Oh that's wonderful dear." She meant it though, even if she was just playing with her.

"Kagura?" Rin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep this safe?" Rin asked her with suspicion. Kagura laughed quietly.

"Sure," She then carefully placed the snowflake in her pocket. "It's safe with me."

"Good, thank you very much!" Then Rin ran over to the tree and began to decorate once more. Shippo was having fun as well laughing at the funny things Inuyasha said, laughing at how angry Inuyasha could get, laughing at Inuyasha and Kagome's fights, it was a freaking blast!

"You're funny Inuyasha." Shippo said after giggling for about the twentieth time because Inuyasha had pricked himself on the tree. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Oh yes, it's hilarious that I'm hurting myself." He said, trying his best to ignore Shippo laughing at him once more. Kagome loved it; she thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Izayoi was putting up some mistletoe, trying to freeze the image of that very moment into her memory. She felt herself growing sad but forced herself to be happy once more.

"I'm going to go get the cookies out of the oven." Izayoi said and all eyes watched her as she left.

"See," Inuyasha said to Shippo as if he were his age. "You made her upset." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Inuyasha, can I talk with you for a moment." He wasn't really asking.

"That depends. What're we gonna talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind that, come." Inuyasha, reluctantly, followed Sesshomaru out to the front porch.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I should've grabbed a coat. It's cold out here." He answered.

"Here, take this. Let's walk." Sesshomaru began to walk away and Inuyasha just followed, dreading what their talk might be about. "I'm surprised that Kikyo and you are no longer together. I do like Kagome though; she's a very nice girl."

"I'm so happy you approve." Inuyasha said with sarcasm. "What's this all about anyway? I mean, why do ya wanna talk to me? Also, one more thing, why have you randomly decided to come back home?" He asked with annoyance.

"You'll figure it out I think." He said in a distant tone.

"Ya know, Sesshomaru, people don't like that stupid thing you do." Inuyasha said, with anger in his voice.

"What _thing?_" He asked calmly.

"Ya know that 'mysterious' shit. Yeah, people don't like that." He said.

"No Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smirked. "That's just you." Inuyasha smiled slightly then he became serious and sad as they came up to a bench near a streetlight.

"This is about mom, isn't it?" He asked. Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"Yes, Inuyasha, this is about mom." He said.

"She's... she's sick again isn't she?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you when she was ready but I thought you should know now." He told his half-brother.

"And how is it that you found out before me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just know." He said. Inuyasha looked at the house across the street and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," He said quietly and Sesshomaru looked at him. "Yeah I kind of knew too. I just didn't want to believe it." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry you had to find out from me and not her but I wanted to warn you." He said in a kind voice.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, that was nice of you..." Inuyasha fell silent and they both just sat there staring ahead, feeling like time had stopped for a moment. Inuyasha felt tears begin to sting his eyes but he wiped them away. He didn't want to cry in front of his brother because that was a sign of weakness.

"It's okay Inuyasha." He heard Sesshomaru whisper. "It's okay to cry." Inuyasha felt a large lump grow in his throat then a tear slide down his cheek. He glanced at Sesshomaru and realized he was crying too. That was when he broke down and did the same.

"It's not fair." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Sesshomaru agreed. "But who said that life is fair?" He asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed through his tears.

"I'm glad you told me." He wiped his eyes. "Cause I hate seeing mom cry and she would've if I had started to cry."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"We're probably going to cry even more than we are now when she tells us." He said thoughtfully.

"Yep," He nodded his head realizing that was true. "God I hate this." Then he got up. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's." And for the first time, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha home.

**Christmas Eve**

"Whoa!" Kagome said as Shippo fell on the ice for what seemed the tenth time.

"Ouch." Shippo said as he openly rubbed his sore bottom.

"Hey kid!" Shippo turned his head to find Inuyasha zooming towards him. He screamed but then Inuyasha lifted Shippo up and they were flying. Kagome laughed at the sight and felt her heart beat for Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha put Shippo down, he got him a basket to help him skate with. "Here you go little man, that's for you." Shippo thanked him and skated off.

"That was so sweet of you." Kagome said as he stopped in front of her.

"Was it?" Inuyasha glanced at Shippo. "Nah, I gave him a broken basket." Kagome punched him on the arm and because she was wearing skates it threw her off balance and she fell. That only made Inuyasha fall on top of her. Miroku and Sango stopped skating to watch the scene as did the other two couples.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome, knowing the others were watching. Izayoi saw them kiss and she squealed in delight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Huh?"

"Can ya get off?" She asked and he smiled.

"Sure," He was off her in a second but as soon as she was on her feet he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her once more.

"Ewww!" They heard Rin say with a giggle. "They're kissing!" Kagome laughed and it tickled Inuyasha's lips so he pulled away and laughed as well.

"See ya later." She said, skating away from him.

"Yeah," He said. "Later." He watched her skate gracefully on the very frozen pond. "I think... I think I love her." He mused and turned his head to find Miroku right beside him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, anger evident in his voice. "You could poke someone's eye out the way you pop up out of nowhere." He said.

"Sorry, it's my thing." He shrugged and Inuyasha growled slightly. "You want my advice?" He asked.

"Did I ask for it?" That meant yes. Miroku smiled and watched Kagome as Inuyasha was.

"Tell her."

"You're crazy." He said then looked over at the skating Sango.

"Beautiful." Miroku muttered.

"Tell her." Inuyasha said in a mocking way. Yet, he was also serious.

"I will." Miroku said, his eyes never leaving her. "Trust me, I will." Then he skated over to her.

"Inuyasha." He turned to find his mother.

"Mom." He said, holding his arm out for her to take which she did. "How are you?" He asked her.

"Good. I wanted to give you something early." In her pocket she took out a small ring box. "It's my mother's wedding ring." She said. Inuyasha opened the box to find something beyond his imagination. It was a beautiful yet simple, elegant ring. It had a white gold band that had a crease in it that stuck up so from the side it was slightly triangular and a diamond in the middle. The way it was set reminded Inuyasha of a snowflake. "I want you to give that to the love of your life." She glanced at Kagome. "And I don't care who it is that you give the ring to, the ring is yours."

"Thank you mom, it's beautiful." He said.

"I love you son." She said, hugging his arm tightly.

"I love_ you_ mom." He said, hugging her back.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

"Are you sure Santa will find us?" Rin asked Kagura as she tucked her in. Kagura laughed quietly to herself.

"Yes, sweetie. Santa will find you." She tapped her nose. "You're not to worry."

"Okay, well as long as you're sure." Rin hugged Kagura goodnight and Kagura kissed her forehead.

"Night Rin." Kagura said as she shut the door.

"Night!" Rin said excitedly. Kagura laughed to herself and sighed.

"How can you fall in love with someone so fast?" She asked herself sadly. Sesshomaru heard her and began to wonder the same thing.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

"Does Santa really exist?" Shippo asked Kagome. Kagome stared sadly at the young child lying in Inuyasha's bed. "He's never visited me at the orphanage... but maybe he just forgets the orphans..." Shippo began to get teary so Kagome began to tickle him and he laughed.

"He won't forget you tonight, I promise." She kissed his forehead and wished him a good night's sleep. She almost said I love you. She told herself it was just an automatic but then she thought, 'Maybe I do...'

The next morning the first ones to wake up were the children.

"Shippo...?" Rin whispered to see if he was awake.

"Yeah?" He asked from his bed. It was 5 in the morning and the whole house was still asleep.

"Let's see if Santa came...!" She said in an excited whisper. He jumped out of bed and got on his slippers. They crept down the stairs and made sure they didn't squeak.

"I bet ya he didn't." Shippo said, negatively.

"Shush!" Rin said, hugging the teddy bear she'd gotten the night before tightly. "Kagura said he'd find us so he did, I just know it!" They got to the end of the stairs and walked into the living room and gasped. There were presents _everywhere._

"HE FOUND US!" They screamed together, jumping up and down.

"Oh, Santa, you are so wonderful!" Rin said, happy tears in her eyes.

"Very wonderful." Shippo said, staring at all the presents.

"What's going on down there?" Asked Inuyasha's groggy voice.

"SANTA CAME!" They both said at once, no longer able to contain their excitement. All the adults joined at the top of the stairs and smiled sleepily at one another. Christmas was a time when it didn't matter whether or not if you looked like shit in the morning.

"My God, those two can scream." Inuyasha said, still smiling.

"Yeah, they sure can." Izayoi agreed.

"But you loved hearing their happiness, didn't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah," He said. "I did." Then they all went down the stairs to find two excited six year olds.

"Look!" Rin said, holding up a gift to Kairi. "It says Rin. That's me!" She said. Kairi laughed.

"And this one says Shippou!" Shippo said. "I don't even care that he spelled my name wrong on this one, he came!" Shippo said and they all laughed as Miroku turned red.

"I was tired." He muttered.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"I'm so wired!" He said and Sango laughed. "Let's open some gifts."

"Hey Miroku." Sango said. "Come here." He walked over to her and she pointed up. "Well, would ya look at that?" She said with sarcasm. "Mistletoe." She smirked and he grinned at her then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Yeah, merry Christmas."

"Ah!" Inuyasha said. "Shield your eyes children!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha put a hand over Shippo and Rin's eyes. She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

"I love you." He mouthed and her eyes widened. At first Inuyasha was horrified he'd done the wrong thing. That was, until she knocked him over with her lips.

"I love you too!" She mouthed happily. Shippo began to laugh.

"Inuyasha's so funny!" He snickered and Inuyasha joined him.

"Come, open some more gifts you big goof." He ruffled his hair. After everyone was through opening their gifts Inuyasha gave his mother hers.

"What's this? You already gave me my gift." Izayoi said, holding a square box in her hands.

"You honestly believed I got you socks?" He asked and everyone laughed. "Come on mom," He smiled at her. "I thought you knew me better than that. This is from Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and I." She opened the gift to find a beautiful snow globe.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She gasped. "It's beautiful." Inside the globe was a large square and on each side of that square there was a picture. One was of Inuyasha and Miroku and Rin and Shippo (collage style), another was of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango (collage style), the third was Izayoi, Kairi, and Kikyo (same thing), and the last one was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they were younger.

"It's a musical snow globe." Kagome said. "Turn it upside down." She twisted the key and music sprinkled out from the globe and into the room. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played on until its last note.

"We love you auntie." Miroku said, getting a bit choked up.

"I love you all... _so, so _much." She said, a tear hitting the glass and rolling off.

"Why are you sad?" Shippo asked. Izayoi laughed and wiped her eyes, her voice shaking as she responded.

"I'm not, I'm happy." Rin shook her head and wiped Izayoi's cheek.

"No, Izzy, you're sad. Be happy, 'kay? It's Christmas!" Rin said with a smile and Izayoi hugged them tightly.

"Yes dear, it's Christmas." She said crying a little. "Come, let's sing this song."

"But we don't know it." Rin said and Shippo nodded.

"Well," Kagome said lightly. "We'll teach you!"

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas," Kagura began, smiling at Rin. Then everyone began and they sang with one another.

"Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule-tide gay. Next year all our troubles will be miles away! Once again as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us will be near to us once more. Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow. Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow. So have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."

"That's a lovely song." Rin said. "Bit sad though." She wiped away at her eyes as did everyone.

"I liked it a lot." Shippo said.

"I did too, darlings. I did too." Izayoi said, smiling at her family and friends. She laughed lightly.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wished for a special Christmas and guess what?" She asked them.

"What?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow and small smile.

"I got my wish..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I put this one up twice because I went back and fixed the mistakes lol... Please REVIEW!**


	18. I Love You

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Yay, chapter eighteen. Hope ya like this one!

The song for this chapter is "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. It matches really well and I suggest you download it cause the song really rocks... lol Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

That night Kikyo and everyone who had come with her went home or to a hotel. That left Izayoi, Kairi, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

They sat around the fire in the living, sipping hot cocoa or coffee. Each person sat quiet and content.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, Kairi, Sango, Miroku, and I were all thinking about going ice skating again." Izayoi said, staring deeply into the fire. "You two wanna come?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and caught her eye.

"No thanks," Kagome said with a smile. "I've had enough skating to last me a while now..." She looked a bit sad and that concerned the people around her.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome forced a smile to brighten her mood.

"I was just thinking about Shippo is all." She answered. "And how skating won't be the same without him." She laughed away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She truly had fallen in love with that little boy and she didn't know how it had happened so fast. Then she looked at Inuyasha and seemed to remember.

"Well," Inuyasha began. "I'm not going either; I've had my share of ice too. Cept," He smirked. "I don't think I can say the same bout the kid." Kagome frowned.

"Ya know he just thought you were funny." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha snickered quietly and she gave a 'humph!' and decided to she if she could hit him in the ego just a bit. "_I _thought it was _adorable _when he was laughing _at _you!" Inuyasha's smirk hadn't faltered at all.

"Kagome, the kid was crazy!" He said with a laugh.

"I may adopt him." She said, her mind drifting from the current situation. "He's the sweetest little boy I've ever met."

"You may _what?_" Izayoi asked with a gulp of her coffee.

"Iz, I'm just saying what's on my mind." She muttered. "I probably won't do it."

"Oh Kagome, I was just surprised." Izayoi said with a shrug. "You do what your heart tells you to do." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Rin was cute too!" Sango said with a grin as she sipped her warm drink. "I think Kagura really liked her. They got along like they were meant to be with one another in some way. Like mother and daughter. Get what I mean?" She asked her mother.

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi agreed with a nod of her head. "I think Kagome had the mom, son thing with Shippo too." She said, pointing at her. "Am I right?" She asked Izayoi who just smiled in a secret way.

"Hm, those mother bonds..." Izayoi began, "They're _always_ special and secret." She laughed. "Even if you have the worst mom on earth there is always that bond. And even if you're closer with your dad, your mother always seems closer in some ways. That bond... it's something so untouchable that it breaks my heart their mothers died." Her voice cracked on the word. "But, if they meet someone who can fill in for the real deal, well that's so amazing and wonderful. Kagome and Kagura seemed to share that with those children."

"Huh," Miroku said with a smirk. "You put things so beautifully, Auntie. You really do." He seemed to be shocked in a way. "I love you like a mom, you know that right?" He asked her. He wiped at his eyes for tears had involuntarily formed there. Izayoi got up and walked over to Miroku. She cupped his face in her hands and kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"I _love_ you like a _son. _You _are _my son." She said firmly, ignoring the tears that were falling down her face. "And hon," He looked up at her. "I always knew I was like your mom." She smiled and shook his head a little then hugged him tightly. When she went to go away, Miroku clutched her and didn't want to let her go. She laughed warmly then her eyes widened with realization. Did he know?

"I love you mom." He whispered into her hair. Izayoi sighed as he finally let her go. She'd made up her mind; it was time to let them know what was going on.

"I suppose you boys deserve to know." She said, sighing as she sat down. "I'm sick again." She said sadly.

"I know." Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time. The both looked at one another in confusion. "You do?" They asked, once again, at the same time.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru confirmed what I thought." Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged with a sad smile.

"Just had a feeling." He said and Inuyasha nodded his head with understanding.

"I told Sesshomaru before he left and he said he knew too." Izayoi said. "At least I didn't have to completely tell you I was dying." She said with a small, sarcastic laugh. Kairi looked at her friend with concern and knew that she was turning bitter and angry at the fact she was dying.

"Come on," She said with a forced smile to brighten the mood. "Let's be happy right now and talk about the sad stuff tomorrow." Kairi laughed at the pout Izayoi gave her. "Hey, this isn't the time to be sad, it's Christmas!" She said and swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. "Now, come on, let's go ice skating!" She laughed and everyone, including Izayoi, joined her. Then, they all hugged Inuyasha and Kagome goodbye and left. Once they were gone, Inuyasha's smile fell and he took in three deep breaths to calm himself and sat down on the couch.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said hesitantly.

"_What?_" He snapped and looked at her. He looked away and blew out heavily and tried to be more calm with his next response. "What is it?" He sighed at the hurt look she gave him and tried once more. "Kagome, what is it?" He asked, gently.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said, her throat aching. "I love your mom and I know how hard-"

"No Kagome!" He screamed at her, getting up and starting to pace. "You have no _idea _how I'm feeling right now. So please don't try to understand." She stared at the table, her eyes glued open.

"Inuyasha, I know you're upset." She said.

"You do, do you? Heh, that's fucking hilarious." He asked, getting close to her face.

"Don't yell at me." She said softly.

"No, Kagome tell me how I feel!" He boomed and she flinched at the pain in his voice.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, staring into his eyes. "Don't yell at me..." He looked away from her and she frowned. "It's okay to be sad." She said in a soft voice. He fell to his knees, began to cry, and put his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and cried silently with him.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry I yelled." Came his muffled voice. She smiled to herself.

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"I'm just so overwhelmed. I mean my mom, she's _dying!_" He sobbed, trying to regain his composure.

"Inuyasha, shh, it's okay." She said, hiding her tears to help him.

"It isn't fair." He said into her lap. She continued to run her hand through his hair to calm him. "She's the best woman on the face of the earth, how is this right!?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging. "I guess it's not." She told him and he got up from her lap and sat next to her on the couch, his crying becoming softer.

"Heh, never thought," He sniffed. "I'd cry in front of _you._" She laughed through her tears and hugged him to her as she rocked back and forth. He continued to cry on and couldn't help himself. She kissed the top of his head and begged him, secretly, to stop crying because it was breaking her heart.

"Shh, Inuyasha be still, everything's going to be fine! I know it's hard, I know." Her voice sounded slightly panicked but she made it stop and continued to whisper into his ear to try and calm him.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"I wish Inuyasha and Kagome came." Izayoi said softly as Kairi drove to the ice skating rink.

"Well, they chose not to. Nothing we can do about it now." Kairi said with a shrug. "Hope the ice is smooth." She grinned and Izayoi smiled next to her. Sango and Miroku were sitting in the back and just watching the two women they loved so much. Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. I just think too much." She said with a small laugh and he nodded his head.

"Me too." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Skate _with_ me this time, okay?" She told him and he smiled.

"Sure." Then he bent down and kissed _her _cheek. Kairi pulled into the parking lot and they all got out, smelling the fresh air.

"Mmm, it's such a beautiful night. Maybe we should go to the outside rink." Izayoi said breathing in deeply.

"Good idea, Iz!" Kairi said, jumping back into the car.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kagome finally got Inuyasha to his bedroom. In that short moment he had seemed like a lost child in some ways. She helped him over to his bed and he put his hands behind his head, relaxing. When he shut his eyes, Kagome went to leave but he stopped her.

"No Kagome, stay with me." He said and she stopped leaving and sat back down beside him. She smiled down at him.

"Why?" She asked him. "You should sleep." She told him.

"Yes, but you should too." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah but that's why I was going to leave and go home." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, let's face it..." He said, then shut his eyes. Kagome sat there, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Okaaay then," She kissed his forehead then went to leave.

"Let's face it that your house is too big for just one person." He finally said to her and Kagome's left eye twitched slightly.

"Then come with me Inuyasha because I really want to go to bed." She said and he shrugged with a huge yawn.

"Alright then, your bed's probably bigger than mine." She laughed at him then they both left and went over to Kagome's.

When they stepped outside, the night air hit their faces and stung their eyes but it was nice.

(Music starts now)

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and when they came to Kagome's house, they passed it. Kagome smiled slightly and loved how comfortable everything seemed. She remembered the day that she had met him and realized that she knew, then and there, that the moment they were having would eventually come true.

I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Inuyasha smirked to himself, seeing the person that he had become and the person he was. In some ways he missed the stupid fights he and Kagome would have. He missed how annoyed he could make her but he realized that sugary moments like the one happening then only happen every once in a while, not all the time.

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

She was so good for him. Kagome made Inuyasha the person he secretly strived to be and she made him believe in things again. Though they met such a short time ago, he knew he loved and didn't regret telling her so. Well, he sort of told her.

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real

He wondered when he became so lucky because he found Kagome at the exact right time. He didn't know how he would get through his mother dying without her.

"You're amazing." He whispered into her ear and Kagome smiled.

"You are too," She told him but knew he didn't believe her.

I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

"No I'm not," He said with a frown as they walked. "I've held back so much, ya know? But I know that there's no reason to be afraid of falling in love with you now."

"Really?" She asked and his frown turned into a small smirk.

"Really, because it's already happened so why be afraid of something that just is?"

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

"See, you _are _amazing." She told him, squeezing his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"And how's that?" He asked her.

"You aren't afraid to admit your feelings." She said simply and he held back the rolling of his eyes again and just walked.

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

"So, you knew didn't you?" He asked her.

"Knew what?" She pretended to not know what he was talking about and looked up at the sky.

"She was dying." He seemed so sad and Kagome hated it.

"Yes, but she made me promise not to say anything and I kept my word." She told him simply. He nodded his head.

"I'm glad you care enough about my mom to keep her promises." He said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you realize that I care about her." She told him and he laughed quietly.

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

'I should've said it. That way it would already be done with.' He thought with regret in his mind as he tried to say "I love you." aloud.

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

"Kagome, you know how I feel about you right?" He asked her stupidly. Kagome stayed quiet for a moment then shook her head.

"You never really told me that you love me." She said with smirk. "Just mouthed it and I bet you thought I would think it was because the kids were in the room but actually, I think it's cause you were and _are_ chicken." She let his hand go and walked a little faster than him. Inuyasha growled under his breath and caught up to her.

"Well fine then, I guess you're just slow and can't process things the way normal people can." He said casually and she punched his arm. "Hey, ow!" He said with a growl. Kagome smiled but it seemed sad in a way.

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

"Hey," He turned Kagome towards him. "I was just joking around." He said gently and Kagome shook her sadness away.

"I know, that's not it." She whispered.

"Well, what is it?" He asked her.

"I just... I thought for a moment that what you had 'mouthed' to me was a lie and I got a little sad I guess." She confessed and Inuyasha just shook his head and grinned like a mad man at her.

"No Kagome, I meant it. I love you." He told her and her face brightened. Then he brought his lips to hers and they shared a sweet and simple kiss.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said and Inuyasha smirked.

"I know." Kagome went to say something but he put a finger to her mouth.

"I love you; you love me, that's enough talking for today. Now, let's head back to your place." He said and she smiled.

"Kay," She agreed.

When they finally reached Kagome's she turned to Inuyasha as she unlocked the door and he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she smiled sheepishly to herself.

"Oh and, by the way, there's a spare bedroom. That's where you'll be sleeping." Kagome told him, not looking him in the eye. She could've sworn she heard a small, disappointed whimper escape him.

'Better luck next time.' She thought with a smirk as she went upstairs to get changed.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Lol, sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters up. I'm slooooow, and midterms are next week so I've been studying (Not…). Well, later!!!**

**Liz**

**ALSO - I have to go to bed right now (lol) and so I couldn't really go back and fix **all **the grammar mistakes but I will later.**


	19. Ice Skating

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, what's going on? How was your day? Hehe, how about you let me know in your reviews since you can't tell me right now. Hope you like this next one!

The song for this chapter is Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas which is sung by Judy Garland. (Download it when the time comes... the song alone will make you cry lmao) I know, I already put in the song (I don't own, by the way) but I didn't put it in the way I had wanted to. So, this is how I wanted it, now. Get it? Good.

* * *

While Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to go to sleep, the others skated to Christmas music and cheer mixed with the scent of free hot chocolate. They could see their breath in the air but the cold didn't seem to matter. Snow began to fall in huge beautiful flakes and it made everything even more amazing.

Sango gracefully skated to the middle of the ice and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful Christmas night and she couldn't remember the last time she hadn't wanted it to end. She could only remember being relieved that it was all over; happy to have her life back to normal and all she had to get through was New Years. But not this time. This time she wanted it to go on forever and she began to tear up at the thought of Izayoi and how she was probably wishing for the same thing.

Suddenly, she was joined by Miroku who put out his arm for her to take. She smiled at him and took it happily. Izayoi and Kairi giggled girlishly together at the sight of them.

"Oh, they're perfect." Kairi said, looking at her friend. "Almost as perfect as Inuyasha and Kagome." Izayoi shook her head.

"Sometimes it seems like those two," She pointed at Sango and Miroku who were laughing, "Are more perfect then Inuyasha and Kagome. They seem so meant for one another. Like something brought them together the day that they met." She smiled and Kairi nodded her head.

"You're right." She said and the two laughed together then skated on, the wind touching their faces in light kisses here and there.

Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and smiled to herself.

"I'm so glad," She paused for a moment and looked at Miroku. "That I came with you and Inuyasha that day. If I hadn't I probably wouldn't have gotten to know you." She laughed quietly and Miroku bent down and kissed her nose.

"What was that for?" Sango asked him. He smiled.

"Your nose, it's so pretty." Sango laughed. "Like a little button or something and I had to kiss it."

"Aw, you're sweet." She said sarcastically and Miroku tightened his grip around her.

"No, you are." He whispered and Sango stared at the other skaters around them.

"You make me happy." She said bluntly. "Unlike any other person I've ever dated."

"What, so we're dating now?" He asked and Sango looked up at him and punched his arm lightly.

"Jerk," She muttered. Miroku inched closer to her face, smirking. Sango's eyes widened slightly when his lips touched hers. She kissed him back and he smiled into their kiss. When they broke apart, they were still holding onto one another.

Kairi glanced over at them and smiled in a sad way.

"I miss him." She whispered and Izayoi nodded her head.

"I miss my guy too." She said, squeezing her friend's arm.

"At least we have each other." Kairi said and they both thought the same thing, 'It's not the same.'

"I know," Izayoi smiled. "If I didn't have you I'd be screwed." They laughed together. Kairi felt her eyes begin to fill.

"Hey, I'm gonna get off the ice. My feet are starting to hurt." Kairi said, letting Izayoi go.

"I'm just going to go around a few more times and then I'm getting off too." Izayoi said. "Get me something hot to drink. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, anything." Kairi laughed then skated off.

(Music starts now...)

Izayoi frowned sadly and thought as she skated on the smooth ice.

"What will Inuyasha and Miroku do without me?" She asked herself, her heart aching.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight

"I guess they'll get used to it... I just don't want to leave them." She looked up at the sky, a tear rolling down her aged face. "Darling, help me through this." She whispered. "Help me to accept this. I don't know what I'll do if I can't."

Sango and Miroku skated happily beside one another and looked over at Izayoi.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away

"I wonder what she's going through." Miroku said softly. Sango frowned at Izayoi in a sympathetic way.

"I can only imagine the pain that she must be feeling." Sango said.

"I love her so much." Miroku said, his throat becoming tighter with the second. "I just wish there was something, anything that I could do to make her better." He said, frustration in his voice.

"Well," Sango said with a sigh, "Since there's nothing we can do let's just be there for her. That's all she'd expect from us."

Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Will be near to us once more

"Look," Sango pointed at Izayoi. "She's getting off. We should too. It's time to go home!" She said in a cheerful voice as she shivered to cover her sadness.

As everyone gathered into the car, all was quiet. No one said a word and the only sound that was heard was the loud heater trying and failing to warm the car.

Someday soon we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow

Once they reached Izayoi's, they read the note that was left for them from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango climbed into bed, their heart's light with love but heavy with the thought of Izayoi dying.

Kairi lied down on the living room couch, a blanket with her and watched television. She couldn't help the miserable tears that glided down her cheeks.

"Oh Izzy," She whispered, over and over, crying herself to sleep.

Izayoi fell asleep almost right away. Hoping that dreams would help take her away from her living nightmare.

So have yourself a merry little Christmas now...

That night they all seemed so sad and far away. However, that was life and they knew eventually that they would be able to deal with it. It was just too soon and too heartbreaking to accept right away but time would help.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

The next morning, Izayoi was the first one up. She put on her bathrobe, slipped on her slippers, then walked downstairs. She made herself some coffee then cooked some eggs for her breakfast. She walked outside to breath in some of the fresh air and picked up the newspaper that was on her front step.

"I think I'll call Inuyasha and Kagome over for some breakfast." She said to herself once she was back inside. "Of course, I should make it first. They're probably still sleeping."

"Talking to yourself again?" Miroku asked with a yawn as he poured himself some coffee.

"Jesus," Izayoi said, clutching her chest. "You scared the shit out of me." Miroku laughed tiredly.

"I heard you buzzing around and couldn't stay asleep." He told her as they both sat down. "I mean, you're just so freaking loud." Miroku said, sarcasm etched in every word.

"Well, I didn't think I was _that_ loud." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why do I always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Burn my tongue." Miroku shrugged. "I mean, I know it's hot and I always tell myself to wait but I never do it. It's ridiculous." She sighed, unfolding her newspaper to read it. "Huh,"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just the news."

"Say no more. Too much bad shit happens and I always find out what's going on in the world from the television. It's how I roll." He said, sipping some of his coffee. Izayoi laughed.

"Don't ever say, 'It's how I roll' ever again. It just does not match you my dear."

"Wonder what time it is."

"Why don't you go take a look at the clock?" Izayoi said, not taking her eyes off the paper. "Hey, wanna do me a favor?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Could you grab my reading glasses off the coffee table in the living room?"

"Yep, be right back."

"Thanks!" Miroku came back a minute later.

"Here ya go." He said, handing them to her. Izayoi looked up at him and sighed.

"Nope, don't need em anymore."

"But I just-"

"I'm finished reading." She said, getting up and pulling some things out of the fridge.

"That was quick." Miroku said with a frown as he sat down at the table.

"Mm, very." They both turned to find a very tired Kairi come out from the living.

"Crap, did I wake you?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, yeah. But that's okay." Kairi yawned. "I needed to get up. It's already 10."

"Thanks." Miroku said, having not looked at the clock yet.

"Noooo problem." Kairi said, sitting down lazily across from Miroku.

"Coffee?" Izayoi asked brightly, already pouring her a cup.

"Hm? What was that Izzy?" Kairi asked, falling asleep on the table.

"Hon, wake up." Izayoi said with a laugh. "You want some coffee?" Izayoi placed the cup in front of her before she could answer.

"Yeah," Kairi yawned. "I do." Her eyes widened when she saw the coffee already in front of her. "Wow, Iz, you moved at lightning speed to get me this coffee." She smiled at her friend, her eyes drooping once more.

"Be careful," Izayoi said over the sizzle of the butter that she'd just dropped onto the pan. She was making scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. "That's really hot."

"Ahhh!" Kairi jumped up from her seat.

"Shit," Izayoi muttered. The pan had hit the side of her wrist and burned her. "I told you it was hot!"

"No, that's not it." Kairi said, practically stepping out of the room. "It's a spider." She whispered in a scared tone. Miroku laughed and got up to get a napkin to kill it.

"No, don't kill it." Izayoi teased. "They're good luck."

"Good luck my ass." Kairi hissed.

"Okay, okay. Miroku, kill it." After Miroku squashed the bug, they all examined it.

"Damn, that thing was huge!" Izayoi said with shock and Miroku snickered.

"Imagine killing it."

"Did it put up a fight?" Kairi asked dramatically, sitting back down to drink her coffee.

"Hell yeah, but I obviously won." Miroku smirked, sitting down as well. Izayoi got back to cooking and sighed.

"Kairi gets the burnt eggs." She said, putting them on a plate and putting some bread into the toaster.

"Aw, how come?" Kairi asked, picking up a random book that was on the table and reading the back of it to see if it was interesting enough to actually read.

"Because it's _your_ fault that they're burnt." Izayoi said simply. Kairi frowned but nodded her head.

"Fair enough." She said. "Hey, this looks pretty good. Can I borrow it?" She asked Izayoi.

"Yeah, it's yours." Izayoi said, cracking some more eggs and scrambling them.

"Thank you." Kairi said lightly, putting it aside. "Where's Sango?" She asked Miroku who shrugged. He was reading the newspaper that Izayoi had so quickly tossed.

"I think she's still sleeping." He said softly.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kairi asked with a raised brow.

"I'm going to call them right now." Izayoi said, walking over to the phone. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing really, Kagome just got up." Inuyasha said, teasingly.

"Shut up! You're the one who slept late, not me. I was up!" Kagome said and Izayoi could hear her laughing as she could only assume Inuyasha tickled her.

"Okay, well you two can come over and get some breakfast." Izayoi said with a sigh.

"Come here," Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Okay, that's it." Izayoi said. "You two, stop fooling around!" All was quiet on the other line and Izayoi smiled happily to herself. "That's better. Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes," She heard Inuyasha and Kagome say at the same time.

"Would you like to come over and get some breakfast?" She asked, walking back over to the cooking eggs and stirring them gently.

"Yes." They said.

"Okay, good." She said with a laugh. "Hey, do you have me on speaker?" She asked suddenly and Inuyasha laughed.

"We'll be over in a second mom." Then she heard a click and they were gone.

"They coming?" Miroku asked, folding the newspaper.

"Yep, they'll be here in a second." Izayoi snickered.

"I hate when people say that. It's impossible to be somewhere in a second." Kairi said.

"Actually, I beg to differ." Sango said, sitting down beside her mother. "See, I was over there," Sango pointed at the door opening. "A second ago." She grinned tiredly. "And now I'm over here." Kairi frowned at her daughter.

"Good morning." Kairi said, completely ignoring what Sango had said.

"Gooood morning, Ma." Sango said. Then she got up and kissed Miroku on the forehead. "Morning Miroku." Then she walked over to Izayoi and hugged her. "Morning Izzy." She said with a tired smile.

"Morning kiddo." Izayoi said with a laugh. "Coffee?" She asked once Sango sat back down.

"Sure, thanks." She said, leaning on her hand.

"How'd you sleep?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

"I slept well thanks." Sango said. "Thanks Izayoi," She drank some of her coffee then turned back to her mom, slightly concerned. "You?"

"I slept nice too."

"I heard you..." Kairi gave her a look and she didn't finish with 'crying.' "Up late, watching the television."

"Well, mommy, I was trying to sleep by watching the television. Sue me." She said with sarcasm, drinking some coffee.

Knock! Knock!

"Must be Inuyasha and Kagome." Izayoi said, taking a bite of toast. After a few seconds passed and no one had moved, Izayoi sighed. "Anyone feel like getting it?" They all looked up at her as if she were crazy. "Well I'm not getting it." She said simply. They all turned toward the door when an even louder knock came.

"Guess they'll just have to stand out there and freeze." Sango said with a sigh. She looked at Miroku. "Get the door!"

"No, you get it." He said, flipping to the next page in the newspaper.

"Fine, I'll get it." Kairi said, almost angrily. "I can't imagine what you people would do if you had a dog. What would you do when it would want to go in then out and in then out again?" Kairi muttered as she made her way over to the door. "Come on in." She said, practically forcing her smile.

"Breeeeakfast." Izayoi said, giving everyone a plate filled with food.

"Wow, you work fast." Kagome said as she sat down to eat.

"Yeah, she's been working fast all morning." Miroku laughed.

"I always thought I should've been a cook." Izayoi said with thought.

"Chef." Inuyasha said with a smile as he sat down. Izayoi stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Ma, put that thing away. No one wants to see your _tongue_ before they _eat!_" Izayoi just rolled her eyes and sat down next to her son and Kairi.

"How is it?" She asked them with bright eyes.

"Really freaking good." Kagome said, her mouth full. "Got anything to drink?" She asked after she swallowed.

"Yep." Izayoi walked over to her refrigerator and opened it. "I have orange juice, milk, tea, hot chocolate, or coffee."

"Coffee." Kagome said with a nod of her head. "But I can get it, thanks." Izayoi shook her head and sat back down.

"That's right, none of you are little babies. You can get your own drinks." She said with a chuckle. Inuyasha stared at Miroku's cup of coffee then Kairi's and then Sango's.

"And how did you get _your_ coffee?" He asked them all and they looked at Izayoi.

"Oh Inuyasha, stop whining." Kagome said, coming back with two cups of coffee. One for her and one for him.

"Thanks," He said. Then he turned back to the others. "Now, who made your coffee?"

"Izayoi." They all said at once.

"I rest my case." He said, taking a sip of his hot drink. "Yum, Kagome makes it better than you mooom." He teased and Izayoi smiled.

"Good, now _she_ has to take care of you." Izayoi said and her smile fell. All the joy and happiness left the room. "That's not what I meant." She said softly and Inuyasha turned away from her. "Hey, kiddo, you know I didn't mean it that way. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm going out." He said, getting up from his seat.

"And I'm coming with you." Kagome said, starting to get up.

"No, Kags, I just need to be alone for a while." He said and then he was gone.

"I'll go after him." Izayoi said softly. "But after breakfast." She smiled.

"And after you get dressed." Kairi said and Izayoi laughed.

"Right, can't forget that." She said.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Kagome asked and Izayoi and Miroku looked at her.

"He just needs some alone time," Izayoi said with a shrug. "That's all."

Soon, they were all finished eating and Izayoi was ready to go find Inuyasha. "I'll be back soon." She said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "If he comes back home call me on my cell so I'm not chasing after no one." She laughed to lighten the mood but everyone was worried. For the both of them.

"Bye!" They all said with a wave as she left. They watched her drive away with heavy hearts. They just hoped she'd be back soon. While Kagome and Miroku worried about Inuyasha, Kairi and Sango worried about Izayoi. Though they all worried for both, their worry just weighed more on one person.

Kairi smiled at them. "Stop worrying, they'll be back. They just need to talk. We've always known that they would eventually talk and now they're doing it." She said with a shrug. "Come on, let's see what movies are on right now. I was watching this old one last night," She said as they all sat down in the living. "And it was nuts! I'm telling ya, the people who made it had to have been on something." They all laughed and watched whatever was on, knowing their companions would be back. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

A/N: I know I probably had a million grammar mistakes but I'll check back later and fix them, I promise. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading, I love yooou!!!


	20. Moments to Cherish

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha... oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Now, read on! **

**ALSO - I'm going to say something in this chapter in like the first paragraph that's slightly religious? Yeah, it's religious. Like, I believe in God. Sorry if I'm offending anyone... lol yep that's it...**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha made his way down to the street bench. He sat down and thought. He knew that life wasn't fair. He often said it, too. But he didn't really, truly know how unfair it could be. It was like something had taken away all of God's common sense. And he kept going over all of it in his head but he couldn't fathom everything.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Izayoi's soft, gentle voice came to his ear. He turned his head but not his body and he didn't look at her.

"Yeah." He said distantly. "It's me." Izayoi sat down beside him and let out a heavy sigh.

"Why'd you run off like that?" She asked him lightly and Inuyasha shrugged, still staring off into space. "Look at me when I talk to you." She said firmly but he didn't.

"No." He said quietly. His head turned to face her and he smiled in this numb kind of way, his eyes never reaching hers. "It's easier," He whispered, "If I don't look at you." He laughed in a slightly harsh way. "Because if I do look at you," His eyes found their way to his mother's, "Then I feel like everything could come crashing down. Like everything I've ever known is a lie and life no longer exists."

"Hon, you can't think that way!" Izayoi said, tapping his nose. "I want to know that you're okay. I need to know that when I'm gone you won't do something silly."

"Like what?" He asked, turning away from her. "Kill myself?"

"Don't you dare." She said with worry etched in every word. "If you did I'd never forgive you!" She felt her throat begin to ache. "Inuyasha you have to go on with your life. Think of Kagome and Miroku... they care way too much about you for you to just go off and kill yourself."

"You've said the word _life_ a lot lately." Inuyasha said suddenly and Izayoi raised a brow.

"So?"

"How can you still manage to say that word when yours will be over so soon?" Izayoi felt a tear glide down her cheek and she hugged Inuyasha despite the fact he just sat there and didn't hug back.

"I've lived a long and happy life. I accept my fate, sweetie, and you should do the same."

"It's just not fair." He said, giving up and crying onto his mother's shoulder.

"I know honey, I know." She said, crying herself and running her hand through her son's hair. "But nothing is, am I right?" She laughed out and Inuyasha nodded his head. Once they let go of one another they just sat in silence and stared up at the clouds. It was slightly chilly out and snow began to fall from the sky. The huge, fluffy, light kind. It was beautiful but something inside of Izayoi wanted a nice warm day to come along. It might be the very thing to brighten everyone's spirits. Izayoi looked at her watch. It was already 12 in the afternoon.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

When they finally decided to walk back home, the snow was still falling. It made everything very quiet. Like they had to whisper if they were going to talk.

The walk was nice. It was a time for both mother and son to think some more. Inuyasha felt some kind of feeling come over him as they walked. It was a feeling of closure. A feeling of finality. He was finally beginning to accept that his mother was dying. Sure it was going to hurt when she died but since they'd had that talk he knew that he'd be able to live through it.

"So, how are you and Kagome?" His mom asked with a smirk. "Doing well?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said, grinning slightly. "She's a great girl."

"And she'll be an amazing woman. She's 23 you know."

"And I'm 24, so what?" He asked with slight confusion.

"I'm just saying that you're both very young. There's no need to rush into things." Izayoi said as she bumped into her son's side.

"No one's rushing!" He said in his defense. "But you know me, mom." He said with a smirk. She punched him in the arm.

"I'd much rather not know that part of you." She said as she shook a finger in his face. He laughed out loud and put an arm around her.

"I love you mom." He said lightly, still chucking to himself quietly.

"Aw, thanks." She said, leaning on her toes and kissing his cheek. "You'll always be my baby boy." Inuyasha's arm tightened with sadness. Then he made himself happy again. "You know that right?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I mean, being your kid helps." He smiled at his mother then turned the corner and they were back at the house.

"You go on in Inuyasha. I want to stay out a bit longer." Izayoi told her son and Inuyasha looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her and she looked her son in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine." She assured him and she walked over to the white whicker chair on her porch and sat down. "Could you bring me out a blanket?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha, not looking at him, just staring out at the beautiful snow that was sticking to ground.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked into the house. They were all watching television, waiting for Inuyasha and Izayoi to come home. "Hey, I'm back." He said to them and they all smiled at him hesitantly.

"I love how you just stated the obvious." Kagome said with slight mock.

"Eh, whatever." Inuyasha said to her, laughing with a slightly angry tone.

"So, who wants to call Izzy?" Kairi asked.

"Why call her?" Inuyasha asked and they all looked at him.

"Because, you idiot, she's looking for you!" Miroku told him and Inuyasha shook his head as Sango began to dial Izayoi's number.

"She came home with me!" He said finally and Sango hung up the phone, hearing Izayoi laugh on the porch.

"She must've seen who was calling." Sango said softly, holding in her own laugh.

"Someone give me a blanket. She wants to sit outside and watch the snow." Inuyasha said and Kagome walked over to him, blanket in hand. She looked him in the eyes for a moment and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest, still clinging to the blanket.

"I'm happy you came home." She said, her voice slightly muffled.

"I love you," He whispered to her and Kagome smiled.

"Here," She said, coming away from him. "Go give her the blanket. Then, get your ass back in here." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. He just stayed there, staring into her eyes and Kagome shook her head with a light laugh. "Go!"

"Okay, okay." He smirked and opened the front door. "Here ya go mom." He tossed her the blanket and fear enveloped him when she didn't move. "Mom?" She turned her head to look at him. But, she was very slow at doing so.

"Darling, go back inside." She said with a frown. "I told you," She turned back to the snow. "I just want to sit out here for a bit. I'm fine, don't worry about me." She was still frowning until he went inside. Once he did she relaxed herself and unfolded the blanket. "Mmm, I love ice cold, fresh air." She said smiling. Her eyes were glistening with happiness as she watched the snow. "I know that you'll be the last of the cold weather, I can feel it!" She said with an excited whisper. "So, I'm going to enjoy you while I can." Then she shut her eyes and took in another deep breath.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Hmmm," Kairi said, getting up from her seat on the couch. She lifted the curtain from the window and looked outside at Izayoi who was bundled up in her coat, a scarf, gloves, and the blanket Inuyasha had given her. "She's been out there for about a half hour Inuyasha." She looked at the sky and noticed it's growing darkness. "And the snow hasn't stopped yet."

"So?" He asked with a grunt. "She wants to be left alone. You wanna go out and get her, be my guest." Kairi turned and glared at him.

"I was just saying!" She said, sitting back down and picking up the remote. Sango sighed loudly and everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked and they all went back to their own business. Then she sighed again and that time they all groaned, rolled their eyes, _then_ looked at her.

"What are you doing Sango?" Miroku bit out the question and she laughed.

"I'm bored!" She said, getting up on her knees. "It's boring without Izayoi. Someone go get her." They could hear worry in her voice though she tried to hide it.

"My mom wouldn't lie to me!" Inuyasha boomed, getting up from his seat with his fists clenched. "She said she was _fine_ and _would be_ _fine_ so she is and is _going to be_ _fine!_" He was panting like crazy and Miroku was trying to figure out why he was so moody aside from the fact that his mother was outside probably freezing to death.

"Oh, that's right," Miroku said absentmindedly. "You didn't finish your coffee this morning." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and his smile fell the moment he saw the glare that Inuyasha was giving him. "Uh, Inuyasha what's wrong?" Inuyasha's eyes seemed to glow red with evil as a smirk grew across his face. No one even noticed that Izayoi had come back into the house.

"Run," He growled out and Miroku gulped.

"NO!" Inuaysha cackled evily. "I don't see what I did!" Miroku said, trying to get up from his seat but failing. The girl's eyes twitched as Inuyasha launched himself at Miroku. "Hey, ouch!"

"Why didn't you _run?_" Inuyasha asked, getting up from his cousin.

"Oh, I don't know," Miroku said with sarcasm. "MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND THIS IS RIDICULOUS?!"

"I'm not bored anymore," Sango said happily to her mother and Kagome. They both looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Suuure," Kagome said, looking at all her exit options and trying to figure a way out.

"Hahaha," Inuyasha laughed in a slightly malicious way, cracking his hands, readying himself for battle. "Prepare to die!"

"What the fu-" Miroku began but suddenly, Izayoi was in between them.

"Tsk, tsk." She said, waving a finger at her son. "I thought you had both grown up and stopped these silly fights of yours." She looked to the women of the group and smiled at them. "Poor Miroku must've forgotten about their annual fights the day after Christmas." Miroku relaxed and smiled at Inuyasha, throwing a small punch in the air.

"Oh right..." Miroku said with realization. He turned to the others and laughed. "I always forget about them and he always catches me off guard. It's quite funny, actually. You see, one day-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, with a slightly disgusted tone. "You are an..."

"A what?" Miroku asked, getting closer to Inuyasha's face, daring him to say it.

"An idiot!" Inuyasha said, punching him in the nose. "How do ya like me now?" Inuyasha said with an insane laugh as he jumped over the couch to get away from Miroku.

"Go get him Miroku!" Sango said, cheering him on. Miroku looked at her with a frown.

"I'd rather not-"

"Pussy," Inuyasha muttered and everything seemed to stop. Miroku's head moved scarily in Inuyasha's direction.

"What did you call me?" He asked in a quiet, threatening, voice.

"I called you," Inuyasha said, getting in a better jumping position, "A _pussy._" Miroku snickered quietly then suddenly all was quiet.

"And why the fuck would you do that?" He asked, with complete seriousness and Inuyasha seemed to sadden.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." He pouted. That was when they took everyone off guard and pounced at one another like animals.

"Asssssshole!" Miroku said as he threw punches and Inuyasha's ribs.

"Aw, shut up man! You're such a freaking," He gathered all his strength, "BABY!" Miroku went flying a few feet into the kitchen. He jumped to his feet.

"Now, now," Miroku said, "You don't want to mess up Izzy furniture do you?" They laughed like mad men then they were at it once more.

"Yeah Inuyasha, nice!" Kagome said, giving Sango a glare. If she was going to cheer for Miroku then she would cheer for Inuyasha. Izayoi scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"Silly boys," She muttered. "They haven't done this in two years." She said softly. "Well, they haven't been home for the holidays in two years, either." She shrugged. "Maybe I was just missing this."

"They're lunatics!" Kairi screamed in horror. She winced as Inuyasha got Miroku right on the left cheek. Izayoi laughed again.

"Don't worry," She said and they all looked at her. "They never really hurt each other. Just a few bruises here and there."

"You say that so lightly!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Izayoi examined the two boys fighting and frowned, bringing a finger to her chin.

"Hmm, maybe they _are_ going a bit far this time." She said with thought and Kagome, Sango, and Kairi all nodded their heads.

"YEP!" They said with enthusiasm.

"Waaay too far." Sango said with a low, worried, laugh.

"Way past way too far, that's for sure!" Kagome said, biting one of her nails from nervousness.

"I agree," Kairi said simply and they all began to laugh hysterically. At that, the boys paused. Inuyasha in mid-punch and Miroku in mid-wince.

"W-what...?" Inuyasha wondered aloud as they continued to laugh.

"Beats me." Miroku said, crushed under Inuyasha's weight. "Mind getting off of me?" Inuyasha came out of his funk and jumped up.

"Uh, sorry." He muttered and Miroku laughed coldly.

"I bet you are." He said, punching him in the arm. To the women it looked like nothing; a small, funny gesture. But man did Inuyasha feel that one.

"Ow." Inuyasha said simply. "Listen," He began and Miroku looked at him.

"Ready to explain your sudden immatureness?" He asked, continuing with the angry act.

"It was something familiar." He said with a smile as they both stared at the laughing people a few feet away from them.

"It was something familiar." Miroku repeated like he was insane and he went to hit him once more but stopped himself and the women burst up with a fresh round of hysterics.

"It was something that the three of us shared?" He shrugged. He was trying so hard to explain what he'd done. "I wanted time to-"

"To stop." Miroku said, almost whispering. They looked at each other and Inuyasha found something one might call approval in Miroku's eyes. "I'm glad you did it, Inuyasha."

"Why are you _glad_ that I just beat you to a pulp?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, for a moment there, it happened." Miroku said and Inuyasha softened somewhat from the sound of his voice. "Time stopped and it was like nothing else existed except Izzy, Kairi, Sango, and Kagome laughing. That, and you and I fighting." The young men stood there for a minute, staring at the women they loved.

"Does it get better than this?" Inuyasha asked as the four of them began to calm down. He looked over at Kagome and felt timelessness wash over him once more.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her smile lighting up his heart.

"Nothing," He said with a sigh.

"Hey," Miroku nudged him in the rib, right where it hurt to get him back to their conversation. "Do you really need an answer to that?"

"Nah." He said, "I already know what it is." He looked over at Miroku when the others left and went into the living room to talk and light the fire. "These days I will cherish the rest of my life."

"Yeah?" Miroku looked over at Sango and grinned. "Me too." Then, they both looked at Izayoi. She was sitting in a large, blue, plaid chair she had put with her couch set in the living room. She loved that chair and it was perfect for her. It was almost her age but it was her favorite. As she sat, she was smiling and laughing with the others but all the noise had seemed to slow and was practically non-existent. Through the window, snow shadows were dancing on the carpet and Izayoi's hair seemed to glow in the beautiful light that was shining down on her.

"She'll make a fine angel." Inuyasha said and Miroku looked over at him.

"I have to disagree with you on that one." Miroku said, his eyes filling with tears.

"And why's that?" He asked, his eyes not leaving his beautiful mother. He wanted to keep that very image of her locked in his memory forever.

"She's _always_ been an angel, Inuyasha." He replied softly and Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was true; Miroku was right. Izayoi looked over at her boys and smiled.

"I love you," She mouthed and they nodded their heads.

"We know..." They said aloud and Izayoi's smile grew.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not over... AND NO, I'm not quoting that stupid song... I hate that songgg... : ) Anywho, please review.**


End file.
